Hidden
by SuicidalCupcake
Summary: Shadow girl. That's what they call me. I am quiet. I don't like to talk or laugh. I like to be in the shadows. Be unnoticed. But those eyes. Those ocean blue eyes. They draw me in. But he is a jock, I am a shadow. He likes to talk, I haven't talked since the third grade. He likes to party, I like to stare at the posters on my wall. I like him. What if he secretly likes me? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

An:** Hello guys! Thanks for checking out my latest story, Shadow Heart. I know the title is a little weird, I was tired, and couldn't think of anything else. So if you have not already checked out my other story, please do. It's called Undying Love. So thanks guys for giving this story a chance, and enjoy!**

I lay in bed, looking at the posters on my walls. They mock me. They always have that look that says, "At least we have a life. A life that doesn't suck!" I sigh. I have always been a shadow kind of girl. I do not actually mean I'm a shadow, but I mean I have always tried to stay in the shadows. Like I will wear over sized sweatshirt, and keep the hood on. Or just sit in the back of class, and alone at a table in the corner of the lunch room. I don't talk much, sometimes at all. I never talked after the third grade. If I did talk, it would be one word, maybe two. I was always a bright student, sometimes the brightest in first, second and third grade. But fourth, fifth and sixth were a whole other story. I rarely got a C mostly D's and F's. But that's because of why I don't talk much. The accident. I do not talk much about it. I don't like too. It brings up too painful memory to remember. So I stay in the shadows, hoping no one will notice me. I get up at 5:50, 10 minutes before my alarm clock is set to go off. I take a really hot and quick shower. I let the scorching water ease the pain of the memories. I step out of the shower, into a steamy bathroom. I wrap my body in a towel, and look in the mirror. It's foggy because of the steam. I leave it like that. I don't like mirrors, they remind me of who I am. I do not like her. The girl I am. She is not Tris. She is Beatrice Prior, the girl who cannot be her self. The girl who has too hide the misery of her past. She does not have friends because she knows she will screw up and loose them. I don't know how to even get Tris out. Tris, smart, beautiful, brave Tris. When the accident happen, Tris left me, and burrowed deep inside my mind, while Beatrice crept up. Now, I'm not saying I have multiple personality disorder, but I am just saying. A part of me went away in the accident. A part I loved. A part my first, second, and third grade teachers loved. Was replace by someone, that was ugly, cowardice, unintelligent, also known as me. Beatrice Prior. The shadow girl. I walk into my clean room, and slip on some underwear. I dig through my dresser, looking for a bra. But as I figured, I should have done laundry. Every single one of my bras are in the dirty hamper. I dig out my plain tan one and slip it on. I look trough my closet deciding on which plain, colorless outfit I am going to wear. I grab a grey tank top, a pair of whit jeans, and of course, my grey sweatshirt. I run down stairs, and grab an apple of the counter, and write a note to Andrew, my dad but I don't like to call him that. He doesn't deserve to be a dad. I hop in my black Ferrari and set my back pack down next to me. I really don't wanna set my apple down on the seat, so I bite into it and hold in my mouth while I start the car. I can't drive with an apple in my mouth, so I just set it in my seat anyway. My family is rich, as you can kinda infer by me having my own Ferrari. But this isn't my family anymore. I drive off to my new school, wondering what my new school will look like. We moved to Divergentville 3 months ago. It was on the second day of summer, so I got lucky. I am going to Dauntless high, one the five schools in this town. There is Erudite High, Amity High, Candor High, and Abnegation High. The school you go to is determined by your personality. For instance, Dauntless High is the daredevil school. All the rebels, jocks, cheerleaders, and just plan crazy people go here. Amity is the hippies, or the peaceful people. Candor is honest, Erudite are like the nerds and geeks, and Abnegation is the selfless. The Abnegation are known to extra community work, FOR THE FUN OF HELPING OTHERS. Losers. I am a daredevil. Well...sort of. I don't do crazy things like jump of the building, like people say some kids do there. But i am competitive at sports, and I like to horse around. But not too much. I plan on not talking at all this year and not be competitive, just so I stay in the shadows. I pull up to the school and park my car. I step out and gasp. The school is magnificent. Its shiny black, with the school mascot, the Dauntless Daredevil, painted red on the side of the school. There is a lake a few yards away from the school and a secluded area of woods. It's a little much to take in. I start to walk across the street, my eyes glued to this piece of heaven I get to call my school. I am snapped out of my gaze by a honk. "Get out of the street!" Some guy yells. He looks tall, has a black SUV, and has ocean eyes. I walk fast to the sidewalk and face palm myself. "So much for not being noticed." I think. I walk to the main office and ring the bell. No one comes. I ring it again, twice this time. Again, no one. I ring it again. This time hitting my hand on the counter. I smile. It's actually not a half bad beat. I ring the bell three times the hit my hand on the counter repeatedly. Someone starts beat-boxing in the hall. It's a guy, tall and tan. He has blond hair and blue eyes. I smile. Just as he ends the beat, someone immerges into the office. "Sorry I took so long, I couldn't find a students schedule. Nice beat by the way." She smiles. I blush and look to the floor. " Ok, are you new?" She asks. I nod. She looks through a shiny grey file cabinet. She pulls out a white paper. " Tris, is it?" I nod again. She smiles and hands me my schedule. I nod and smile, that's my way of saying thank you. "I'm Ms. Tori by the way. I teach music and gym. You don't talk much do you?" she asks, a curios glint in her eyes. I look at my shoes and shake my head. "Not since the accident." I think. She nods and goes into the back room of the office. I look at my schedule

**1st: Mrs. Mathews Advanced Algebra**

**2nd: Ms. Tori Music**

**3rd: Mrs. Henderson Art**

**4th: LUNCH**

**5th: Free Time**

**6th: Ms. Tori Gym**

How can Ms. Tori tech two classes? I will have to find that out. I keep looking over my schedule, until I collide into someone. "Hey watch where you're going!" She says. She is kind of tall, tan and has black hair and chocolate eyes. I look to the side and bite my lip. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm kinda stressed. I can't find Mrs. Mathews class. I look up. I point to myself. "You have her class?" I nod. "Do you know where it is?" I look at the ceiling trying to remember. I nod. It's room 625 at the third story. I think. I signal her to follow. We reach the class, and she turns to me. "I'm Christina by the way. Want to sit together if we can?" I give her a questioning look. "Mrs. Mathews is rumored to be the most evil teacher EVER." I smile. I don't think that's possible. We walk in and there are assigned seats. She sighs. We look split up and look for our seats. I'm looking for mine, until I hear a squeal. "Your seats over here! Next to me, uh..." I she doesn't even know my name and she is squealing because she has a seat next to me. To make matter worse, almost the entire class is in here. They all look at me. I blush crimson red, and give Christina a look that says, "Really?!" I walk over to her, everyone still staring. When I sit down, again still staring. " STOP STARING! IT"S NOT LIKE I HAVE A SECOND HEAD!" Yells Christina, scaring the crap out of me, and my eardrums. I face palm, everyone now sneaking glances at us like we are crazy. This class went by soooooo slow. One kid even fell asleep. He got detention. I walk out of the class and check my schedule. Next up, music. I am kinda good at singing, but I don't because I don't like to talk, and singing is talking musically. "Let me see your schedule." Christina snatches my schedule before I can resist. She sequels, catching the attention of everyone in the hall. I face palm. Again, there goes not being noticed. "We have everything together!" She sequels. Of coarse we do. Note the sarcasm. We arrive at the music room and walk in. I gasp. It's huge! It has it's own stage! The room goes lower as you walk. You have to walk on steps it goes so deep. the bottom has about 15 feet between the first row and the stage. "Hello class, I am Ms. Tori. As you can see, we won't be doing just music. We will also do improv!" I mentally groan. I can't do improv if I don't speak. "Now you guys will get up on stage in a minute and sing a little, so I know how you are, at it, and how you range is. This will help with me putting you in spots in plays, or improv we do. First up, Four." The guy who honked at me in the car goes up on stage. He sings a little of "How To Save a Life" by The Fray. Everyone claps lightly. He was pretty good. Not bad but not spectacular. Then a guy name Peter goes up. I am nervous for my turn. I don't wanna sing. It brings back the memory of the accident. I wait my turn as people go up. Al, Molly, Eric, and Drew. "Zeke Pedrad." **(I Don't know how to spell their last name.) **He goes up and beat-boxes a little bit of "Bangerang" by Skrillex. He is phenomenal. He goes off the stage as everyone claps and a few whistles burst out. Then, his brother ,I think, goes up. What he does shocks me. He runs backstage for a minute and immerges in a huge fluffy pink unicorn suit. He sings one of my favorite songs. "Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows." I hold in my laughter, even though everyone else already erupted in laughs. I smile and mouth along. I don't actually say the lyrics but mouth along.

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows,_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows,_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows_

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbow!_

_Let's test your_ _test your knowledge and see what you've learned so far_

_What color are the unicorns? Pink!_

_Where are they dancing? Rainbows!_

_Please use one word to describe the texture or their-_

"Tris!" Christina yells over the laughter, snapping me out of my mouthing. I look at her. "You know this song?!" She yells. I make a heart shape with my hands. "By heart?" She still yells, the laughing never quiets, just erupts more the more the brother does the song. I nod. I love this song! After a while, the brother stops singing and the laugher dies down. Tori wipes her eyes, from her laughing so hard. "O-Okay class we have had enough f-" She bursts into laughter again. I smile, but do not laugh. "Ok. Sorry. Tris, do you wanna do anything?" I shake my head vigorously. She nods. "Why does she get to do nothing?" Some guy, Peter I think it was, says. "Because she doesn't talk." Everyone looks at me. I scoot down in my chair. Maybe if I scoot far enough, I will find a portal to Narnia under a chair, and I can escape from this embarrassing scene. But I can only scoot far enough. The rest of the day went by fast, except gym. I am really good at sports, but I don't wanna stand out, so I sit in the bleachers, watching the soccer ball being kicked back and forth. As soon as the bell rings, I run to my Ferrari. I hop in, and throw my lack backpack to the passenger seat. The windows are tinted, so no one can see me. I don't like people knowing who I am. I was in the newspaper because of the accident about a year ago. I don't like pity. I don't like walking in public, and people start whispering things like, "Did you hear about that girl over there? She was in a horrible accident." Or, "She must be un human, both her mom and brother died." So I died my hair temporarily red, and put in grey contacts, so no one would know me. But I have to be careful. The red die washes in water. That is why I skipped showers after gym in my old school. I reach my house and search for my keys in my backpack. I unlock the door, peeking inside quickly, just to make sure Andrew isn't here. I sigh relieved and pick up the scribbled note on the glass coffee table.

_Dear Bitch,_

_I am going to be gone for 2 months on business. Here attached to the note is 2,000 dollars. I don't care what you do with it but NO RECKING THE HOUSE! _

_See ya soon Bitch,_

_-Andrew_**.**

I never liked my dad after the accident. He never like me. He blamed me for what happened to mom and Caleb. Let's just say I will never like belts ever again. I sit on my bed, doing my usual routine. Staring at the posters on my wall, as they mock me. They will always mock me, until the end of time.

**Please review! Comment! Follow! The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Stick with my on this story. I know the whole High school plot is over used, but the next chapters will have a plot twist. Trust me; it will be worth the wait. Until then my Moustaches.**

**Embrace The Weird!**

**-Trissypoo64 **


	2. Chapter 2 The Track

**An: Hey guys! So thanks for the follows and reviews. Here is the next chapter. I plan to make them at least 1,500 words if not more. I will try. Unless I cannot think of where to go with the story, which currently I do know where to go with it. So as always, enjoy and leave a review or comment. They help me know the people are reading and like my story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except the plot, and the twist. Plus I made up the characters, Lexi, Ce-Ce, the two cheerleaders, and a couple of the teachers. **

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I sit up, and smash the stupid thing. After 10 years of hearing the same theme song, "Hello Kitty," it gets old. I stare at the posters again for 5 minutes. Mock, mock, mock. That is all they do. I sigh, and flop down on my bed, realizing I have to see Christina again. Do not get me wrong, I don't hate her. It is just that I know she is a party girl, and a fashionista, which those people get on my nerves. Always trying to change themselves and others. Ugh. However, she is ok. I bet she has her good sides. I have just experienced the bad. I walk into the bathroom. I hate the floor of this. It is always cold. I strip, and then hop in the scorching hot shower. The water is less painful then hell, I call life. I shampoo, condition, and rinse. I step out of the shower. It is 5:30. I have to get up so early because every time I shower, the red die comes out. I quickly squirt it in; making sure, no blond hair is showing. Then I wrap a towel around my bare body, and walk out of the cold-floored bathroom. I again forgot to do laundry. So I grab my hot pink leopard bra with black lace on it. I slip that on with a pair of white panties. I grab a black t-shirt with the band 'Black Veil Brides'**(Whoo!)** imprinted in white in it. I grab white jeans and my grey sweatshirt. I brush my red hair, and softly curl the tips. I make sure no red came out. None does, so I am done with hair. Usually I do not care about my hair, but since I don't want people to recognize me, I kinda have to. I walk to my Ferrari. I throw my backpack down and back out of the driveway

**BREAK THE PAGE **

I pull up to the school, conveniently in the same parking spot as last time. I check to make sure no one is watching and step out of my car. I look both ways this time, and cross the street. I walk down the hall, to my locker. A bunch of jocks and cheerleader are crowed around there, making it impossible to reach my locker without them moving. I walk up to them. No one realizes I am here. I stand there a minute. Nothing. Finally, I clear my throat. They all stop talking and look at me. "What do you want, shorty?" I roll my eyes and point to my locker. "Oh, is this you locker?" Says the ocean blue eyed guy, in a baby voice. I cross my arms and nod. "Oh, how wude of us to bwock baby's wocker." He says again, in a baby voice, adding 'w' to words like a baby would. I roll my eyes again. "Does baby not know how to talk yet?" Says one of the cheerleaders, catching on the talk. I push past them and grab my math books. I slam my locker and walk away, pissed at them. I walk into math, my blood boiling. It must show, because Christina gives me a look that says, "Are you okay?" I nod. Math zips by, because we were doing review. I knew all the things in the review. I head to music, not sure if I should be exited for it, or not. I walk in, and my question is answered. We are singing. My shoulders drop. I sit next to Christina, as usual. The blue-eyed jock walks in. I glare at him. He glares back. "Whoa, what's going on?" Says Christina. I look at her questioningly. I feel his eyes watching me. "You are glaring at Four." I look at her, giving her a look that says,

"So?" "No girl has ever glared at Four. Every girl thinks he is HOT!" She says. I shrug. He is not that hot. Mostly annoying. Tori motions for me to come up to her. My heart skips a beat. I walk up to her, hoping I do not have to sing. "Don't worry; I'm not making you sing." I smile with relief. "You don't have to sing, but at anytime if you suddenly change your mind, tell me. Or come up to me. You do not necessarily have to TELL me. You can just sing." I nod. I sit in my seat, and grab my sketchbook. I sketch a little person, supposed to be me, in the middle with a huge clock in the background. The handles that tell the time are words. The minute hand says 'Time' and the hour hand says 'Left' I write under the person, 'Only so much time is left in life.' I finish that sketch and start a new one. "Wow, you really good at that." Her voice startles me. I look up. She is tall, red hair and green eyes. "Hi," She says, holding out her hand, "I'm Marlene."** (I wanted to make her a red head for fun. Sorry if you don't like it.)** I shake her hand. "You are?" I realized I had not even told anyone my name. "Her name is Tris." says Tori. I did not even know she was beside me. "You are really good Tris. Maybe you should change your schedule from music to art." I shake my head. My mom was an artist. I do not wanna bring that memory up. "Ok. Well I have to go teach." Tori walks to the front of the room and announces, "Student, I will be holding auditions next week for the play we will be doing." Murmurs erupt through the crowd. "What play?" Someone yells. "Let it go." The murmurs turn into loud conversations. "Ooo! I love Let It Go! I should try for Elsa!" squeal Chris. I feel happy for her that she wants to be Elsa. The only problem is, she isn't a good singer. A girl named Lexi is probably the best. It is going to be hard for anyone to beat her. "Are you going to try out?" asks Marlene. I shake my head. I really don't wanna be in it. Besides, the only character I can think of that does not talk, is the Snow Monster. I really don't wanna be the Monster. "Come on!" says Chris, shaking my shoulder, "You have to! For us! Pleeease!" I shake my head again. "Please, please, lease, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" They both start chanting. I sigh, and nod. They squeal. I won't actually sing, just be here for them. They never said I had to audition. Just be there. At lunch, I go to sit where I sat yesterday, but Chris pulls me to her table. I sit down next to her, as the table falls quiet. I sit there looking t my food, awkwardly. "Guys this is Tris. She doesn't talk." I wave hi. "Tris this is Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Will, and Four." Everyone waves when she says their names, except Four. He just glares. I glare back. "What is with them?" Say Zeke. I ignore him, and keep glaring at Four. How dare he call me 'shorty' and then talk to me as if I am a baby. I look away from him and concentrate on my salad. "She is just mad because I was playing around with her." Says Four, smirking. I am fuming now. "What? Baby can't handle a joke," He laughs. I get up and storm off from the table. "Guess she can't." Is all I hear as I walk to my locker.

**BREAK THE PAGE**

I walk into the girl's locker room, ready to change into my track clothes. I love track, but I cannot stand out. I plan to be last; even if that means going so slow, I have to walk. I just cannot immerge out of the shadows. All the girls are changing in the open, but I walk in a stall. "We are all girls Tris. You don't have to be ashamed of your body." says Marlene. She is so sweet. However, I have scars on my stomach and back. I walk out, wearing black running pants, and a grey tank top. "Do you always wear plain colors?" asks a cheerleader in a sassy way. I nod. She scoffs. "Stiff." Stiff is what people call Abnegation. I roll my eyes. "Oh, Stiff has got an attitude I see." Christina grabs my arm and drags me out onto the field. "Don't listen to Ce-Ce. She thinks she knows everything. She is such a drama queen." I nod. Tori is our coach, so she waits at the starting line of the track, with a whistle in her mouth. She blows it three times, indicating its time to run. We line up; I make sure I am in the last line. "Three...Two...One...Go!" Everyone speeds off, except me. I jog, but make it look like I am trying. After 10 minutes, almost the entire class has over lapped me twice. "I see someone doesn't know how to run fast." Says Ce-Ce. I keep doing my act. "Oh come on Stiff, can't those legs do something faster than a walk." She runs past me. I do not care. I could beat her ass in a race any day. At the last 30 minute of gym, we all have to do a lap by our self. This will be timed. I am lined up between Four and Ce-Ce. Great, two people I hate. Tori announces this will be reflected on our grade this semester. I sigh. "What's the matter Stiff? Afraid to get an F?" Ce-Ce laughs. "I bet a baby could run faster than you!" She says. It is my turn. I get in ready position. "I bet your mom could go faster than you! How old is your mom anyways? 50?" She laughs. Something in me snaps. You can make fun of ME. You can beat ME. But no one makes fun of my mom. My DEAD mom. I give her a look that says, "I will show you." "Go!" yells Tori. I sprint the fastest I have ever sprint. I run across the finish line, smiling. Everyone gapes at me. "That's a new school record!" yells Tori. Cheers erupt from the crowd. Ce-Ce just scoffs. Tori pulls me aside for a minute. "Tris that was amazing! Why were you hiding it?" I just shrug. Two girls run up to me. They look like cheerleaders. I embrace myself for the teasing, but all I feel are arms lifting me up. I look down at them and give them a questioning look. "You made a school record! We just had to do this." Says the brunette. "Plus, you looked really light." Says the blond. I smile. I am set down after a while of cheering. "Hey, you wanna sit with us at lunch sometime?" I start to nod, but then I look at Christina, who is talking to someone. I look over at them. Then to her again. I need to be broader about making friends. I nod. "Good. One question." Says the blond. I nod. "Why don't you talk?" I look at the ground. "The accident," I think. But I just shake my head. "Well, we will wiggle that out of you _somehow_." Says the brunette, smiling. I smile back, but it is a fake smile. I really hope they mean that in a joking way. I really do not feel comfortable with people knowing my secret. "Hey, why do you like, hanging in the like, shadows?" Says the brunette. I shrug my shoulders. "We will just call you Shadow. Or Shadow Girl." I nod. New friends, means new change. Right? I go home and flop on my bed. My phone vibrates. That is weird. I do not get texts.

**C: Hey gurl! R u goin to Zeke's party tomorrow?**

**T: Maybe...if you type with proper grammar I will.**

**C: Sorry. I am kinda used to texting that way. We need to go shopping! You need a new outfit, shoes, and jewelry! **

**T: Hey! What's wrong with what I wear? **

**C: What's wrong with what you wear? Oh, honey you need a fashion-cation. **

**T: A...What?**

**C: I will be over in 10 minute ok? Be ready to spend some time at the mall!**

Great. I have to look colorful for the party. So much for the shadows. Maybe I can get her to buy me a black or grey dress. I walk in my closet. I have a huge closet. It is at least 20 feet long, and 15 wide. I have six clothes racks on each side, three on top, and three on bottom. But I only use one clothing rack. I pull on a black tank top, black jean, and of course, my grey sweatshirt. I make sure no red came out of my hair from sweat. Nothing came out. "Trissy! I am here!" Yells Christina, already running up the stairs. "There you are! Now sit on your bed, while I look through your closet to see what you need to buy." Oh god. She is going to freak when she sees my over sized closet, and then my one rack of dull clothes. Of course, "Ahhh! Look at this place! You could sleep in here! Why is there only a little bit of clothes? Oh, we are buying you a lot of clothes! What's your limit on money?" I pull up my mattress, and hold up $1,000. She gasps and squeals. She grabs my hands, still squealing, and jumping up and down. I just stay on the ground and look at the posters. They mock me.


	3. Chapter 3 Blond Hairs

**AN: Hey guys! So I am going to be kinda busy. I have to do four book reports by August 20th. So I will try to update as much as I can, but so far two of the books have over 200 pages. So I need to be finishing a book a week in order to get my reports done. So here is a chapter, and I will try to make it extra long so it makes up for the time you guys will have to wait for the next one. It will be up in (at most) a week. But I will try to put it up in the next few days. Thanks for understanding guys! **

Chris drags me to the Dauntless High mall. The school has their own mall. What doesn't this school have? She drags me to a store called Daring Dressers. She runs down the isles, picking up red, green, blue, purple, all color dresses. But no black, grey, or white. "Go try these on!" Chris shoos me to the dressing room. I try on the red one. It sags and looks weird on me. I grab the blue one. It's really tight, and shows my butt. I nix it. I grab the green one. It's ok, but it's hard to keep it up. I have no boobs. So I try on the purple. Of course. It fits perfect. I go out to Chris. She gasps. "We have to get that. It's perfect!" I shake my head. "Why? You look hot!" I go to a rack and pull out a lose black dress. "We need to get you noticed girl! You have a body!" I sigh and look at the strapless purple dress. It kinds shows my butt, but Chris is right. I need to stand out a bit. Maybe the shadows don't need me anymore. I nod, and she makes me change out of it. We buy it and she drags me to a shoe store. She holds up a pair of black heels. The heels are about three inches high. I shake my head and hold up a pair of slick black seven-inch heels. Her eyes go wide. "Wow. You really are getting out of the shadows aren't you?" She smiles. I nod, showing a toothy smile. We buy those and she takes me, no longer dragging me, to a jewelry store. We decide on a silver thick-chained necklace with black roses on it, and matching earrings. She drags me to a lingerie stop. I resist. I loath those stores. "Come on! We need to get you a bra and panties that will make you look hot when you strip!" WHAT!? There is no shitting way I am stripping. What are we doing at the party that would require me to strip? She makes me buy a black lacey push up bra with a matching black lacey thong. We walk out and of course, the guys walk by. I am hoping they won't see us, but of coarse, "Guys! Hey! Over here!" Chris yells. I smack her arm. So much for not embarrassing myself. "Hey ladies!" Says Uriah, smirking at the Victoria Secret bag I have in my hand. I groan, and face palm. "Is that for the party?" Asks Zeke, now smirking also. I nod, now probably the color of a ruby. "Yeah. Just dazzling up Tris here. She has no colored clothes what so ever! So I am just heading to pick her up some other cloths for school." I look at her as if she is crazy. There is no way in hell that I am wearing other clothes than my plain ones to school. Especially not the kind she picks out. "Come on Tris! We will se you guys at the party!" She drags me into a shirt and skirt store. If my posters could follow me, boy would they be mocking me.

**(This is the new page break on top of here)**

After four hours of trying-on, walking, more trying-on, buying, and makeup testing, I am finally back home. I flop on the bed, 15 bags in my hands full of clothes, shoes and makeup. Chris puts my clothes up and picks an outfit for me. While she does that, I check how much of the $1,000 we have left. We only have $124.67 left. However, I have and extra $1,000 under my bed. "This is perfect!" She holds up the outfit. I choke. It's a short white crop top that barley reaches the bottom of my chest, and has little satin white strips that dangle and sway when you walk. She also picked hot pink booty shorts. "This is an outfit that will make you get noticed!" She forces me in it. She sits me down in a chair and does my makeup. Finally, after 30 minutes, she lets me see. I gasp. I look stunning! I have a smoky eyed look, with the eyeliner making a wing at the end of my eyes. She also added gold to my smoky eye look, to make it look even cooler. She added a little pink blush to my already natural pink cheeks. To top it off she put blood red lipstick. I love it. She hands me my black heels. "Come on, the party starts in 20 minutes." I did not even realize she was already ready. She wears a tight red dress that shows her butt slightly. "We can drive in my car." She says. I shake my head. "Your car?" I nod. We walk through my living room, to the kitchen, heading to the garage. "You have a huge house. Are you rich?" I nod. However, not rudely. I do not like telling people I am rich. When I open the garage door, Chris gasps.

"So you're the one who owns the Ferrari! That's the talk of the school! Who own the Ferrari!" She smiles and examines my car. I hop in the driver's seat. Chris gets in the passenger seat smiling. Well, here goes nothing

We step out of the car. Music blares, and disco lights shine through the windows. Chris runs to me. "Ok, to make your outfit work and even more people notice you, you have to work it. Click your heels on the floor to the beat on the song, stick out your chest sway your hips and have a smirk on your face. Then swing your arms at your side. Ok?" I nod. The song on is 'Work B**ch' By Brittney Spears. **(Put on that song, it makes the scene more dramatic. Unless you cannot then just imagine it.) **I do exactly what Chris tells me to do. People in the yard stop and watch me. I walk through the door, still doing what she said to do. The smirk is not fake. People are defiantly looking at me. The little pieces of fabric on my top, sways to my steps. Many people are looking. Guys are drooling, girls are glaring. I reach the gang and wave. Zeke whistles and yells "Sexy!", Uriah's mouth drops, and Four chokes on his drink.I smile. "Wow. You look...Uh..." Uriah stutters, at a loss of words. "Wanna dance?" Says Four. I am taken aback by his comment, and he looks like he just realizes what he said. I nod, smiling. We go to the dance floor, and dance to 'Work B**ch' By Brittany, which is still on. When the song ends, a slow song comes on."Do you, uh..." I finish his question my putting my finger to his lips, and nod. I put my arms around his neck; he puts his on my hips. We sway like that for a minute. I put my head on his chest. His heartbeat is going fast. Weird. Does...does he...like...no. He doesn't. He wouldn't. Would he? "IF YOUR NAME ISN'T URIAH, MARLENE, SHAUNA, CHRISTINA, WILL, FOUR, OR TRIS GET THE HELL OUT!" Zeke yells. Everyone files out. We all sit in a circle on the rug. "What do you guys wanna play? Candor or Dauntless, Bed, Wed, or Dead, or Spin the Bottle?" Everyone, except me, yells at the same time different things. "Ok, how about a vote? Candor or Dauntless?" Four people raise their hand. "Spin the Bottle?" One person raises their hand. "Bed, Wed or Dead?" I raise my hand, along with Chris. "Candor or Dauntless first, then Bed Wed or Dead and then Spin the Bottle. I will go first. Tris?" I make a 'T' with my fingers. "Pansycake!" yells Uriah. I give a questioning look. "It used to be a Dauntless insult but it wore off after a while. The insult WILL NEVER COME BACK!" Christina says, yelling that last part at Uriah, who sinks down. "Why don't you talk?" I look at the floor. "You don't have to answer. However, if you don't want to, you have to take a clothing off. Not shoes or socks." I nod and take off my white crop top. I get a whistle from Zeke, and stare from Four. I forgot I wore the Black lacey push up bra. Uh-oh. That means I also wore the matching panties. Which is a thong. Shit! "Ok, I will go since Tris doesn't talk. Zeke?" He picks dare. "I dare you to pause this game and take us to the hot tub!" I smile. It will be fun to play in hot tub. "Ok!" we all run to the hot tub, and strip. We are all in our under wear. "Nice thong Tris!" says Four. I face palm. So much for people not noticing. They talk a while, until we get hungry. "There is cake, chips, soda, chicken, and other things in the kitchen. We run to the kitchen. We rip through the food, as if we have not eaten in days. I grab two burgers, chips, two pieces of cake, and two sodas. We all sit down and everyone stares at me as I inhale the burgers. I look up. "How do you eat so fast?" I shrug. I have a big appetite. I eat all my chips, then all the cake. "Geez! Slow down fatty!" Chris says jokingly "You're going to get the hiccups!" I hiccup. Talk about karma. We all laugh. "Hey! You laughed!" Says Uriah. I smile. I guess that is the first time in 5 years I have laughed. "Back to the hot tub!" We all run back. I am about there, when I slip. I land on my face, and a pain shoots up my nose. "Tris!" Yells Chris. I sit up, and feel something warm run down my face. Blood. "Are you ok?" Chris asks, worried. By now, everyone was around me. I laugh. I am such a klutz. Chris helps me upstairs, to clean up my face. She has a rag and is holding it to my face when she says, "I think Four likes you." My eyes widen. But he is a jock! She is probably trying to make me feel better, because I looked like a klutz in front of him. But...is it possible he does? After she cleans my face, and the blood stops flowing, we head back to the hot tub, walking this time. We hop in the warm water, and join the game of Candor or Dauntless. I zone out, thinking about Four's eyes, when fingers snap in front of my vision, snapping me out of my gaze. I look up, all eyes on me. "I asked you Candor or Dauntless like ten times girl!" Says Uriah, in a girly voice. I laugh and make a 'D' with my fingers. "Kiss Four for 10 seconds." My eyes widen, and my mouth open slightly. What...did...he...just...say? I look down at my bra. I look to Four and my bra. Should I take it off, or kiss the hottest guy in school. I tilt my head back and groan. "Wow. You are probably the first girl to take this long on kissing me. Every girl who gets dared that, takes half a second to decide to kiss me." I move over to him and kiss him for ten seconds. An electric shock goes from my lips to my whole body, warming up my body. I melt into the kiss, and it feels like four does too. Someone clears their throat. "Looks like we got some love birds that we need to pair up." I pull away, blushing. "You guys realize that was more than ten seconds right?" Asks Uriah. I face palm. I need to keep my crush a secret.

The game goes on a while until Zeke asks me. I make a 'D' with my hands. "Talk." He says. I widen my eyes. I don't wanna talk, but I don't wanna be bra-less! "New rule! If you don't wanna go through with a truth or dare, you have to go under water for 20 seconds!" Ok. Does not seem so bad. I gulp a huge amount of air, and go under. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20!" I shoot up out of the water smiling. Everyone stares at me, eyes wide and mouths fully open. I give a questioning look. The out of my peripheral vision I see red in the water. I look down. Did I get my period? Then a piece of hair falls in front of my face. It's blond.

**So again, guys I won't update for a while, so hang in there. Please review or comment, it helps me know what you guys want me to do with my story, if you guys like it, what you guys want me to change about it, ect. So thanks guys for reading, and I will see you later!**

**Embrace the Weird!**

**-Trissypoo64**


	4. Chapter 4 Free

**AN: Hey guys! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVN"T UPDATED SOONER! I WAS WITH MY DAD AND HE DOESN'T HAVE INTERNET! So here is a chapter, hope you like it. Oh, and I am having a contest. Please see bottom of page for rules, and prize. Enjoy!**

I gasp. I forgot about my red die. I hop out of the hot tub and grab my clothes. I hear people calling my name, but I don't listen. I have to get out of here. I run to my Ferrari, slamming the door, and starting the car in a panic. What if someone recognized me? What if they hate me? What if they think I am a freak? I throw my clothes to the passenger seat and floor the gas. Tears run down my cheeks, black from my makeup. I choke down a sob, as I realize I probably just lost the only friends I Have. But that's why I tried not to make friends. I knew this would happen. I would be exposed, and they would hate me. I drive down the high way going at least 90, over the limit. Then I see red and blue lights, and a siren. Shit. I pull over and wait. I realize I did not put my clothes back on. I'm only in my black, lacey underwear. Well this cop is getting quiet a sight. Can this night get any more worse? I roll down my window as the cop comes up to it. "License and registration please ma'am." He is very nice, considering I was going 20 miles per hour over the speed limit. "Are you ok?" He asks me. I realize I still have black tear streaks down my face. I nod, and wipe them away with my left hand. After 5 minutes of checking papers and my license, he hands it back to me. "Now usually I give tickets for speeding, but I am going to let you off the hook, ok? Just promise me you won't speed." I nod and cross my heart. He nods and says, "T.G.I.F." I smile. I guess it is Friday.

I lay in bed, my arms and legs in all directions. I realize I am STILL in my underwear. I sit up and go to my closet. Chris bought be some new pajamas. I am scared to look, considering the new clothes she bought, are booty shorts, and crop tops. I walk in and look around. She organized my closet. She put shirts on a rack, then shorts, dresses, and finally pajamas. I gasp. They are all skankey. I groan. But she threw out all my others. So I pick a black one that is half a night shirt, but is see through except it has built in bra and panties. It's skankey, but the others are tiny. So I change into it and crawl into bed. I look at the posters. I get so agitated, I grab my secret knife I keep in my bedside table and throw it at one of their faces. It sticks perfectly in the middle of one of the guy's face. I smirk. I stare at the ceiling, and cry myself to sleep, remembering the incidents of today.

I wake up, groggily. I look at the clock. I bought a new one when Chris and I went shopping. It's 10:26. I decide to skip school. I really don't wanna see them. I sit on my bed and sulk. I just stare at the wall for 30 minutes. My stomach growls, taking me out of my daze. I run downstairs and open the fridge. Nothing good. I check my walk in pantry. Nothing good. Well, looks like I am going grocery shopping. I pull on a pair of white boot shorts, and an off the shoulder pink shirt. It hangs loosely. Chris threw my other clothes away, because she did not want me to be able to wear them. Well... I made her give them to Goodwill. She wanted to trash them, but someone in the world needs those clothes. I pull out a white purse, and put on my black heels. I stuff the $1,000 in with sunglasses, and a couple quarters. I stuff my phone in my bra, and head out.

I pull up into the Wal-Mart parking lot, getting stares because of my Ferrari. I made sure to put on the red die. Even though some people know I am not a red head, I still don't want others to recognize me. I walk in, wondering what I should get first. I need to get the essentials. Milk, eggs, bread, butter, and drinks. I grab a shopping cart and head off to get my groceries. When I am standing in line at the checkout, someone whistles. I blush. After they scan everything, the total comes to be 300 dollars even. I hand them the cash, and head out. I put the bags full of goods in my trunk, and passenger seat and step in my ride. I am about to pull out, when a car pulls in next to me. It's the gang. I gasp and panic. I can't see them yet. It's to early. They step out of the car, laughing about something, and I turn to my purse in the passenger seat and pretend to be looking for something. It worked. I don't even think they looked at me. I pull out as fast as I can and head home, dreading school tomorrow.

I wake up to my phone buzzing. Who is texting me at 2:38 in the morning?

**C: Gurl are you ok? First you flip out when your hair die comes out, (We will talk about that later girl) then you skip school. text me when you get this.**

**M: Hey are you okay? You don't have to tell me why you skipped school, but are you sick? Do you need any help?**

**Z: Hey it's Zeke. We r all worried about you. Text back when u get this.**

**F: You have blond hair? Why would you hide yourself from the world? Your beautiful. Did someone tell you your not and that's why you died you hair? who told you that, I will kick their ass!**

I laugh at Four's text. He is so sweet. I get up and shower. I squirt in the red die, and go to my closet. I pull out a pair of skinny black capris, with a tight white shirt, and three inch black heels. I apply pink lip-gloss, put my hair in a messy side braid descending on my shoulder, and head out the door.

When I arrive in the parking lot and step out, many people see me. Usually I would make sure no one saw me in my Ferrari, but today I do not care. I walk across the parking lot, my backpack hanging off one shoulder. I walk through the doors of school and past the office where Tori sits. "Hey Tris! I love the new look!" I smile and nod. I get a lot of stares as I walk down the hall way. I get to math, and Chris sits in her seat, next to mine. I take a deep breath and trudge towards her, expecting the worst. But she just compliments my appearance and takes more notes. I walk to music with her. when we arrive, I realize it is audition day. Chris squeals. I groan. I know she will make me audition. "Ok class, auditions aren't now they are after school, giving you a time to dress up. The will start here, at 4:30." Ok. That gives me 30 minutes to run home and get ready. I kinda do wanna audition, but for fun. I am not that good. Music goes by fast. Nothing exiting. The rest of the day goes that way. I skip lunch and explore the mall. I don't find anything good. When school is out, I head home fast. I run to my closet and pull out a random outfit. I pick a black leather crop top that just reaches the top of my stomach, with matching black leather booty skirt. I decide to put on my red wig, just incase I wanna show I am not a red head. The outfit is tight, but slick so it looks good. I pull on my slick black heels and think what song to sing. I am going to sing Free by Haley Reinhart. I love that song. I hop in my ferrari, crossing my fingers that this will go good.

I drive up to the school and there are tons of cars. I bet some are teachers, but there are so many, some are parked on the side of the street. I drive through the parking lot, and to my luck, there is a spot. I run inside, it is 4:27. I took longer getting ready than I though. I reach the music room just on time. I open a door and peek inside. There are about 80 people here. Mostly girls, but still. I see the group right at the top row. I quietly open the door and sit next to Four. He looks at me then does a double take. "Geez...you look...phhhhhht." I smile. I mad him speechless. After a while of good voices, voices that make your ears bleed and weirdo actors, I think it's my turn. "Tris." I was right. I stand and walk down the isle, everyone looking at my new look. I get a few catcalls, and someone yells "Sexy!" I hear a smack so I am guessing it was Uriah who said it. I hand Tori the song I printed out. "You can play the song on your phone." I nod and get my phone out of my bra, where I always have it. I put in the karaoke and wait for it to load while I stand at the microphone. "How are you going to sing when you can't talk?" Ce-Ce yells. I shrug. I will sing. "Red hair doesn't look good on you; it's more of puke color!" She yells. **(No offense to red heads, Ce-Ce is supposed to be mean) **I look at my hair. "Your right." I say, everyone astonished that I talked. "I'm more of a blond." In one swift movement, I rip the wig off, and people gasp. "That's not fair! How are you a blond! I thought you never talked!" Yelled Ce-Ce, pointing at me. "Guess the shadows can find a new Shadow Girl." I nod for Tori to start the song. I take a deep breath and start.

_It's not like I'm invisible  
You still wear me under your skin  
When we talk, we don't talk at all  
Too weak to leave, too stubborn to give in  
Who is gonna be the first to say a truce  
It's not enough that we should part, can't stop fighting too  
We don't let go, we can't get close  
I still need you when you still need me  
This tug of war, can't go on anymore  
Nobody wins from this misery  
Freeeeee ahhh ahhh ahhh  
Oh can't you see, I wanna be free, I want you to be, free  
It's not like she isn't loving you  
It's just that you can't be alone for too long  
I'd like to wish you all the happiness  
Maybe the truth is It'll kill me if you move on  
Who is gonna be the first to say enough  
Who is gonna be the first one to find true love  
We don't let go, we can't get close  
I still need you when you still need me  
This tug of war, can't go on anymore  
Nobody wins from this misery  
Freeeeee ahhh ahhh ahhh  
Oh can't you see, I wanna be , I want you to be, free  
Let it be, let it be, just a beautiful memory  
Anything that starts will have an ending  
Let it go, let it go, yeah cause we both know  
This will only be over when were, free  
Yeah yeah yeah, oh when were freeeee  
Oh oh I know ohh  
We don't let go, we can't get close  
I still need you when you still need me  
This tug of war, can't go on anymore  
Nobody wins from this misery  
Freeeeee ahhh ahhhh ahhh  
Well oh can't you see, I wanna be, I want you to be  
Whoa, free ahhh, I wanna be, I want ya to be  
Oh can't we be, free  
Oh I wanna be, free, yeah yeah yeah_

Everyone stares, mouthes open just silente. Was I that bad. I knew it. I never should have done this. It was a mistake. Then a roar erupts from the crowd. Everyone stands up and claps, even Peter. Everyone is claping and yelling. I smile. Uriah and Zeke run up to me and houste me on their shoulders and yell, "To the queen of singing!" I smile and pump my fist and cheer. Ce-ce scowls and sashayes out of the music room. She flips her hair and swings her hips on the way out. "Do you ants in your panties, or are you just being a bitch?" I yell, cracking everyone. "Tris!" Yells Tori. Everone stops cheering and looks at Tori. "Nice one!" Yells Tori and starts cheering too. This has been a really awesome day._  
_

**Ok, so the contest is a drawing. I will write down names and put them in a bowl and pick. Now here are the rules:**

**1.) NO ENTERING TWICE! To make it hard, I am only allowing your name once.**

**2.) You have to have an account. You cannot be a guest. Sorry, but I need to be able to Private Message you.**

**3.) It has to be a good comment. the way you get entered is you have to review by July 21, at noon. So that gives you two days to enter. **

**!PRIZE!**

**_THE FIRST PRIZE_ is you get to be a character in one of my stories! You can be in Undying Love, Hidden, or my new story I am working on called The Keeper of the Willow Tree. It is a fantasy story and will be up within an hour or two of this. _THE SECOND _is you get to put whatever you want in a chapter! _THE THIRD_ is you get a shout out and I will shout out your name and story you want! So enter, and cross you fingers. I will announce the winner in a separate author. Not in a story but a separate one. So cross your finger, enter, and good luck!**

**Embrace the Weird!**

**-Trissypoo64 **_  
_


	5. CONTEST WINNER IS

**AN: Ok guys! The drawing has ended! The moment you have all been waiting for!**

**And the winner is: (DRUMROLL PLEASE!)**

**! AwesomeTooAwesome !**

**Congratulations! You have one the honor of being in one of my stories. Now, I will PM you in a minute, telling you additional things. For the rest of you, I will have contests a lot. So be looking for those and good luck next time! I am having a contest currently on my story Hidden. But that is almost over so if you want a chance to win, you better hurry! The last hint went up, and people are guessing! **

**Embrace the Weird**

**-Trissypoo64**


	6. Chapter 6 The Date

**AN: Hey guys! I know it has been a while, so sorry for that. I dedicate this chapter to Loyaldeer for the idea. thank you! Enjoy!**

Everything is different since I talked and sang. Especially since everyone knows, I am not a red head. Girls like me, boys notice me, and my grades went sky high. I shoot out of bed, ready for the day. I hop in the shower, letting the warm water roll down my bare body. When I step out of the shower, I see the red dye on the counter. I throw that in the trashcan. I walk to my closet after drying off. I pick a crop top that is not short, but is black, shows a few inches of skin around my hips and back, then above the belly button it goes into a triangle, showing a lot of skin over my belly button. I pick a pair of white denim booty shorts, with my favorite seven-inch black heels. I pick up my backpack, and head to the kitchen. I open the microwave, and pop in a bowl of oatmeal. I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket. I fish it out and it is a text from Zeke

**Z: Dear all! This Friday is the famous PEDRAD BROTHER'S YEARLY PARTY!**

**IT"S A FAMOUS PARTY AND IF YOU ARN"T THERE YOUR A PANSYCAKE! NO luyetp 27juh#WEULHUP(*UYH%**

I laugh. Uriah must have gotten a hold of the phone, they were fighting for it, and it accidentally sent. My phone buzzes again.

**Z: Sorry! Uriah, my ass of a brother, grabbed my phone and put that down. The party part is real, but not the pansycake part. He is an idiot.**

I was right. I eat my oatmeal, and head to school. When I walk in, there is a huge sign that says, 'STUDENTS PLEASE READ'. I go up to the sign, since it looks important and start to read.

_Dear students, _

_If you have a regular A schedule, classes have been canceled due to a school problem. You can go to the following classes for the day,_

_GYM, ART, or LIBRARY._

_Thank you for your cooperation_

_Principal Martin McKinley_

I smile. I am an 'A' schedule. I wanna go to gym, I feel like I need to practice. I head to gym, thinking about what I want to do during gym.

When I get there, it seems I was not the only one who had gym in mind. There seems to be about 40 people here. I change into my leotard, sigh, and head to the gymnastics part. I hop on a vacant beam, and practice my routine. "Illusion, illusion, handstand into a handspring, illusion, illusion, into backwards handspring, ending in a kick flip off the beam landing in the splits." I like to say my routine aloud to remember. When I get up, many people are staring. I blush and head to the uneven bars. "Nice butt!" Someone yells. I roll my eyes, and fix my wedgie. I forgot hair spray to keep my leotard from riding up during my routines. I have been taking gymnastics since I was twelve, but was such a fast learner; I was ahead of the fourteen year olds. I get to the beams, put on my hand guards, and powder my hands. I make sure the mats are secure, just incase I fail, and grab the lowest bar. I practice a back hip circle, warming up for the real stuff. I am going to perform a Tkachev Salto, one of the hardest moves in gymnastics. I start off, and when I am performing it, all I feel and see is adrenalin, my hands hitting poles, and air. I feel free when I do gymnastics. I land, raising my hands in the air as the signature gymnast pose. I smile, still panting. Everyone is staring. I put my arms down and walk to the bench. Everyone claps at my routine. I smile and throw a rag over my shoulder and drink from my water bottle. "Geez, isn't that move impossible?" Says a male voice. I look up and Four is towering above me. "No. It's just very very very very VERY hard to do." I smile. "So...do you...wanna...go out sometime?" He says. I am shocked. I just though of Four as a friend, not a boyfriend. However, many people are looking. I wonder if everyone knew he was going to ask me out. I should say no, but then it would embarrass him, and make me look like a bitch. "Sure." I say, faking a smile. He must see right through it because he starts rambling, "I mean you don't have to, it's not like I am going to make you go. I mean I am not going to show up at your door and say you have to, but I mean you don't me-" I laugh. "Four I will." I smile genuinely this time. Maybe a date with Four won't be that bad.

**four hours before the date. **

I pick up my phone off my bed and click the button to call Chris. "Hey Chris!" I say. "What?" She mumbles. She must have been asleep. "I need your help." She groans. "But I'm tiiiiirrrrrrrdddddd." She whines. "It involves you giving me a makeover." I say. "I WILL BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES!" She screams into the phone, startling me. She hangs up and I sigh. I wait on the bed until I hear a bang. "I am here!" She yells. I run down stairs to see my door on the ground and her standing on it. "Did you really just break my door?" I yell. She looks at her feet. "We will by another one when we go SHOPPING!" She yells the last part. I sigh and let her drag me to the mall.

When we are inside, she immediately drags me to a dress shop. She starts grabbing random dresses off the rack, not even looking at the color, or type. Just at the size. When she shoos me into the dressing room, I have about 20 dresses overloading my hands. I stick them on a hook, and grab them one by one to try on. The first one is a yellow dress. It is short, frilly, and barely covers anything. I show Chris and she shakes her head. I try a red one. Again, no. I try on multiple dresses like purple, pink, red, green, turquoise, and magenta, everything even gross colors like brown, puce, and hue. Finally I get to the last one. It is dark blue, long, it flows, and it has little silver sequins on the chest, and out silver sequins lining the bottom. I love it. It fits just right. I show Chris with a smile on my face, and she squeals. We go by accessories and shoes to go with it. We decide on a silver chandelier necklace with matching earrings, and white seven inch pumps with knee high straps. We drive home quickly, so I can change.

Chris sits me down in a chair, careful not to mess up my dress, and does my hair first. She takes a Magic Wand curling iron and starts to curl the tips of my hair. When she is done, little tight ringlets cascade down my back. I smile. "Now, my personal favorite, makeup!" She says, still smiling. She digs through the huge makeup bag she brought. After five minutes, she still has not found everything she is going to use. "I swear with all the shit I lose in this, this may as well be a secret portal to Narnia!" She says. We both laugh. Finally, after she finds everything, she grabs some foundation. Once she puts that on she says, "Close your eyes." I do so. After she picks, prods, applies, and rubs a swimming pool of makeup on me, she finally turns me around and says, "Ok, open them." I open my eyes and gasp. I am stunning! My face has a golden glow, my cheeks are pink, my eyes have a shadow affect, with dark blue eye shadow and winged eyeliner on both top and bottom eyelid, and finally to pull it all together, red lipstick. She hands me the earrings, and she slides on the necklace. "If I was a guy, or a lesbian, I would TOTALLY date you!" Says Chris. I laugh. She hands me my white pumps, and I slip them on, having support from her since I almost fell three times. I smile. She hands me the car keys and I am about to take them when she snatches them away and makes an angry face. "Now you're not a girl anymore, young lady so you have responsibilities." Says Chris is a fake male voice, making me smile. "But DAD! I fake whine. "No buts. Now you are to be home at 10:00 sharp! No sex, no making out, no alcohol, and NO GETTING PREGNANT!" She yells, failing at holding in a smile. We both crack up, and hug. "Thanks Chris." "No problem. Have fun." We both wave goodbye as I step into my car. I cannot wait to see Four.

I pull up at Gastronomie. I wonder what the name means. I walk to the bench outside where Four is sitting. I smile and he does a double take. "Yes, I look stunning, can you skip the stammering. Lets freaking eat!" I say. He smiles. We walk in. "Table for two, please. Reservation should be under Four." He says. The man checks the list. "Sorry, there is no Four on the list. Who did you talk to?" I am confused. Did they really screw this reservation up? "Mark." Says Four, with the same look as me. The man goes into the back and comes out a minute later. "Mark says you made reservations for tomorrow at 8:00, not today." Four looks annoyed. "What is today?" the man checks his watch "March 18th." Four face palms and groans. "Damn it! I put the wrong reservation date!" He says. "Is there any open tables?" The man shakes his head. "It's a two hour wait." I groan, and we walk out. "Sorry about this. I guess we could go tomorrow." I shake my head. He looks worried. "Not that I don't want to, but we can finish this some where else." "Like where?" He says. I smile. "We could have a picnic at the Dauntless Lake!" He smiles and nods. We drive to my house and pack up sandwiches, drinks, chips, and we plan to sneak into the cafeteria at school and take some Dauntless cake. It is to die for.

When we arrive at the school, we split up, Four gets the cake, I set up the picnic. I get to the lake and put the basket down right next to the lake. "Shit! I forgot the blanket!" I say. Four comes running back, with two slices of cake. "I couldn't find a whole cake so..." I smile. "I forgot the blanket, so we have to sit on the scratchy ground." I say. The grass here is not the softest around. Four sits down, and I start to sit, when I step on my dress. I hear a rip and I go tumbling. Next thing I know I hit water. I gasp, and stand up. My dress ripped completely off up to my thigh. So instead of it flowing, it now almost shows my butt. Four laughs and I glare at him. He shuts up. I waddle my way out of the surprisingly clean water of the lake. I sigh and sit down. "Here." Four hands me a turkey and pesto sandwich. "Thanks." I say. I have been talking a lot lately at school and other places. I guess I just got tired of the shadows. "What did that restaurant's name mean?" I ask, curiously. "It is French for fine dining." I bite my sandwich. After we eat our sandwiches, chips, and cake, we head back to the car. We took my car here, and we are heading back to the restaurant to drop him off at his car. I am driving down the abandoned street, coming up on an intersection. I stop, and check; both ways as good as I can because tall yellow grass is blocking some of my view. We are in the middle of the intersection, when a car hits us full blast. Glass shatters around us sending pain wherever it pierces my skin and I feel us flipping. One, two, three times it flips before I hit my head on the side of the car, and black out.

**I know I am evil. However, I will update sometime tomorrow. Unless we do not reach our goal. Speaking of that, the next chapter will be posted when the story has:**

**25 reviews **

**30 followers **

**I don't mean an extra 25 reviews and 30 followers added to the ones I already have, I mean 25 reviews total (so three more) and 30 followers total (so six more) thanks!**

**Embrace the Weird**

**-Trissypoo64 **


	7. Chapter 7 The Hospital News

**AN: Hey guys. Here is a chapter. I have nothing to say. Enjoy!**

I open my eyes, groaning as the blinding white light hits my eyes. I blink a few times, getting used to the light. I look around the white room and see machines. Some are beeping, some are just there measuring something. I look at the rest of me. My leg is suspended in the sir by one of those things that hold your leg up, and it is in a bright white plain cast. My arm rests across my chest, also in a white cast. I have little cuts on my arms, legs, and probably face. I try to turn my head, but my head throbs so hard, I whimper. I gently move my arm that is not in a cast without moving my head, to press the call nurse button. I now notice I have a cast around my stomach and back. A nurse rushes in after a few seconds. "Ah, good! Your up. How do you feel? Do you have any pain?" My arm, side, and leg hurt. "No." I lie. She gives me a look. "Yes." She nods. "Where?" "Arm, leg and side." She nods and presses a button, releasing numbness all over my body. I sigh, a relieved sigh. "Is Four ok?" She smiles. "Yes, he is fine. He has been awake now for two hours." I scrunch my face. "How long have I been out?" Her smile fades. "Two days. It's Thursday." My eyes widen. I have been unconscious for two days? "Can I see Four?" She nods. She walks out, and after a few moments, she arrives with a bruised and battered Four. He has his arm in a cast, and cuts everywhere. He comes up to me, and sits in the chair next to me. "I will just leave you guys alone." Says the nurse, rushing out. "Are you ok?" I say to Four. He laughs. "I should be asking _you_ that. You're the one who broke you leg, arm and back." He smiles. So that's what that huge cast around my stomach and back is for. "What happened? All I remember is the car flipping and me waking up here after hitting my head." His smile falters. "Well apparently these douche-bags were having an illegal rally car race, and we were crossing the intersection at the wrong time. One of the lead cars hit us at over one hundred miles per hour. Our car flipped six times, and went into a ditch. I was still conscious, but you hit your head and got knocked out. I called 9-1-1, and they picked us up. They guy who hit us had no injuries, but we do have a lawsuit on our hands." I make a confused face. "Why are they suing us?" Four laughs. "They are not. Even though we have a lawsuit, it doesn't count because they hit _us,_ and they were having an _illegal_ rally race. So they are actually paying for the medical bill, and your car." I sigh. I really did not want to have to tell my parents I needed a new car, and they find out I was in a wreck. "Oh, and you got a text from your parents while you were unconscious. They are moving to Boston, so you have the house now. They said they will refill you account with 10,000 dollars every month, but extra money you have to make." I smile, but it falters. The house, all to myself? Should I be happy because no one will bother me, or no waiting to watch TV? Or sad because I will be alone. I sigh. I do not know. "You know, if you are nervous about being alone, I could..." I smile. Should I? I mean he is protective. I nod. He smiles. Four, the jock, who once never noticed me, is now going to live with me. Who knew?

**Four POV**

I am going to get to live with Tris. Beautiful, brave, honest, kind, selfless and smart Tris. I smile. It hurts me to see her hurt. They said when I asked, that she was still unconscious, and then could not estimate when she was going to wake up. At that my smile that ha on my face, faltered. They did say she broke her arm, leg, and back. Her arm and leg should heal in a month or so, but her back will take her longer. She will have to be in a wheel chair until her back heels enough for her to walk. When a nurse rushed in and told me she was awake, I was elated. Now, I feel her hands inch to my face, and rest on my cheek. We look at each other for a while, before she makes a pained face. "Are you in pain?" She nods gently. I reach over and press the red button that the nurse said to press just in case she does feel pain. When I press is, she smiles, and closes her eyes. "Is that better?" She nods, her eyes still closed. After a while, i hear her gently, slow breathes, full of sleepiness. I smile, and get up to leave. I open the door, and just before I leave, I turn around and whisper,

"I love you."

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Sorry, I am kinda a softy when it comes to love. So, I am going on vacation on Monday July 28th. So I will update this story once (With a super long chapter) Before I leave. I promise no cliff hangers, but I will be gone about 1-2 weeks. So the update before the trip, I will try to make about 3,000 words. MAYBE. If i can.**

**Sorry this chapter is not to my promised word limit of every chapter, but really? If you guys are gonna whine, then no 3,000 word chapter. Even though this is only 959 word, I am going to make a freaking 3,00 WORD CHAPTER. So, yeah. No whining about too short of a chapter! Okay? Good. See you before Monday, my Moustaches!**

**Embrace the Weird**

**-Trissypoo64**


	8. Chapter 8 The School Surprise

**AN: Hey guys, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I know I said I would update before my vacation, but something came up, and I didn't have time to type before I left. PLEASE DONT BE MAD! But Here is the 3,000 word chapter .Oh, and I want to clear some things up. So yes, she was wearing red hair dye all the time, but she wore a wig at auditions. I know I skipped over a lot, but this chapter will make all sense. I promise. I know the story is kinda confusing, I just read over it and it is, so this chapter will explain. Sorry for confusion. OH AND I POSTED A NEW BIO FOR MYSELF! PLEASE READ IT IT IS IMPORTANT AT THE END! OK? Enjoy, Here are some random shout outs:**

**Cayjay73, don't worry, no offense taken. Sometimes my mind goes off track with the story. :)**

**sushi8162, yes. A 3,000-word chapter. Do not go ballistic. Ha-ha just kidding. You can go ballistic.**

**Guest: Yeah, I know. People have pointed that out. However, this chapter should hopefully clear things up. :)**

**Loyaldeer: You have been there reviewing almost all of my stories. Well, so has sushi8162. MAN, YOU GUYS DA BEST! Sorry, I kinda freak when I get reviewers who review almost all my stories and almost every chapter.**

**AND TO EVERYONE WHO I DIDN"T NAME, OR PUT A SHOUT OUT IN THIER Story, I FREAKING THANK YOU! IT MAKES MY HEART ALL WARM AND FUZZY TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE REALLY ACTUALLY LOOKING SO FORWARD TO THESE CHAPTERS, THAT YOU PUT SO MANY REVIEWS AND PUT SHOUT OUTS OF ME IN YOUR STORY, SAYING TO UPDATE. **

**I just...(A tear escapes me eye) I just wanna thank all of you. Without you guys, i would never even have been where i am now. I knew i wanted to write, and I knew I wanted people to hear me writing. Well, one night at a sleep over i read my friends my Adventure Time fan fiction i had written in the notes of my IPhone. They did not even like Adventure time (WHICKH I AM OBSEESED WITH) But they begged me to write more of it. So when i found this site, i knew I wanted people to hear what i write. So even though i have an inspiration as to why i write (My fifth grade teacher Mrs. Kennedy) You guys are also my inspiration. I- **

**Uriah: OK OK! Stop with all this damn soft, mushy-gushy, lovey-dovey, stuff. Get on with the story!**

**The rest of The Gang: Yeah!**

**Me: Oh I'm sorry that I AM THE ONLY ONE WITH A HEART HERE!**

**Tris: Sorry. Now on with the story! **

**Me: Hey! That is my line! Now on with...SEE NOW YOU MADE IT SOUND WEIRD! IN ADDITION, I SOUND LIKE A COPY-CAT!**

**Tris: Sorry**

**Me: On with the... You know what's coming next. (Grumbles under breath and crosses arms)**

**Tris POV**

I wake up, feel Four walk out, and say something, but I couldn't hear. I stay awake, wondering where i have seen those blue eyes. Wait...I couldn't be. I fall asleep before i could finish the thoguht. When I wake up, pain courses through my veins. I groan, not wanting to open my eyes, and the pain is unbearable. "You in pain again?" Says a male voice. I don't open my eyes, but whisper, "Four?" "Yeah it's me. You fell asleep for a day. The nurses says it's because you need rest from the blood lose of the crash." I feel him move, and numbness hits my body. I sigh, even though they have done this at least three times, each time it gets better. I finally open my eyes, slowly, and see Four sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Finally! I have been waiting to see those eyes!" He says, smiling. I laugh. He is so sweet. "When do I get out of here? I am sick of food being pumped into my veins. I need to actually move my jaw to eat!" Now it is his turn to laugh. "I think you get out in a few hours, but you have to be in a wheelchair." I groan. Now everyone will beg us to tell the details at school. "School is going to be buzzing about this for a while."Says Four, Yes they are.

Finally, after tons of paper work, minutes that seemed like hours, and being helped into a wheelchair, we can finally leave. We walk out of the hospital, to find Christina leaning against her car, her arms crossed, and frowning. "How could you not tell me you were in a car crash, but when you do, it's only because you need a ride?" She says. "Chris you sound like Caleb." She makes a confused face. "Who is Caleb?" Shit. "N-no one." I stutter, mentally cursing my self. "We will talk about this 'Caleb' guy later." Says Chris, looking at Four. Four wheels me up to the black SUV, and opens the door. He grabs my hips, and lifts me up into the seat. "I feel like I am two again." They laugh. I just make a pouty face, and cross my arms, huffing. Four folds the wheelchair and puts it in the trunk, then climbs in the back seats with me. I strain to get the seat belt buckled, until I feel a big hand grasp over mine on the buckle, and guide the buckle into place. I look into his big ocean blue eyes, and smile. He smiles back. We stay that way, or hands still in each others and on the buckle when a voice clears their throat. "No lovey-dovey things! I hate PDA!" Chris says. "Yes you do! You and Will do it all the time. We even caught you guys almost having sex in the middle of Insidious, until Uriah paused the movie to get drinks, and we both heard you moan. We were both shirtless, and you pant less for shit sake!" I say. Four laughs, while Chris's face turns into a tomato. I smile at my take down. Sometimes I can be good at that. I cross my arms and smile, staring out the window. After five minutes of silence, I break it by saying, "How am I gonna shower? And get dressed?" Four kinda thinks while Chris blurts out, "I could help!" I make a confused face. "What? We are both girls! We both have the same parts! Boobs and a v-" "DON'T SAY IT! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THAT 'V' WORD!" I yell, before she can blurt it out. She and Four crack up, while I glare at her. "But seriously, I could. I mean, the getting dressed part I can definitely help with." Says Chris, watching me from the rear view mirror. "She isn't suppose to shower until she gets her arm and leg casts off. The back brace is water proof." Says Four. "But I checked with the front desk, and they gave me little shower cap things to put on the casts, to keep them from getting wet." Says Christina, making me a little agitated. "But what if she falls?" Says Four. I cross my arms. Do they realize I am still right here, and can still make my own decisions? "I will hold her up?" Says Chris, the are now having pretty much a full-blown argument. "What, are you going to shower with her?" Says Four, getting louder. "Well it's better than her being alone, and slipping, and no one finds her till she is dead!" Yells Chris. "Enough!" I yell at the top of my lungs. They both look at me startled my how loud I was. "I am right here, can hear you, and can make my own choices. It is not like I turned into a human vegetable at the hospital." I say. After a while, we decide to wait and have me shower every week, only once. Chris will help get me ready, and Four will drive me since Chris can't pick me up. I lay in bed; I can't roll over cause of this stupid back brace. I sigh, and close my eyes. After a while, i am drifting into a peaceful sleep.

My alarm clock rings, startling me. I cannot get up, so I yell for Four. He walks in; sleep still shines in his half open eyes. He trudges to the alarm clock, a hits it. I turn off. He stares at me like he is waiting for me to get up. "Still in a back brace here." His eyes widen a bit, and he comes over with the wheelchair. He picks me up, and gently places me in the wheelchair. "Sorry." He yawns, sleepily. I laugh. Looks like he isn't a morning person. While he wheels me to the elevator for breakfast, he yawns five times. I crack up. "How are you so energetic at this ungodly hour?" He says, pausing in the middle to yawn. "I don't know, and it is seven thirty. It's not like it is five." Our school does not start until nine. It has its advantages. He wheels me to the elevator, which I am so glad we have. Once we re inside I push the button. His breathing becomes rapid, and his grip on the chair tightens. I will ask him later what that was. "So are you exited to get the house to your self?" He says, after we get out of the elevator. I sigh. I usually had it to myself. Andrew was always away, and mom and Caleb are gone. "No." He looks at me weird. "Four, can i tell you something?" He nods. "In private?" He nods again, wheeling me to a room. He gently picks me up, and sets me on the guest room's queen bed. "So i wanna tell you why I never talked, and why I like the shadows." He nods again, scooting next to me in the bed. "So when I was little, my mom, Caleb and I were walking back from a movie that had just ended. So it was very late, and we got kinda lost. Well we were walking down the sidewalk, when this big buff guy walked up to us. "You lost?" He said. My mom said yes, we all thought he was gonna help us. But he smiled a huge, evil smile. He grabbed my mom and me and ran. Caleb ran after, shouting things, which at the time i could not understand, but now I had realized he was yelling he was going to get the police. The man who was carrying us, stopped and..." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Tris, you don't have to-" "I want to. He shot Caleb. In the head. I watched him crumple to the ground. So the guy took us to an old abandoned ware house, and tied us up. They he started cutting my mom. After a while, he untied her, laid her a few feet in front of me and..." Tear start rolling down my cheeks. "He raped her. In front of me. I closed my eyes the entire time, but I could still hear. Then he shot her. He untied me from the chair, blind folded me, and put me in what I imagined was his car. Then he dumped me, still blind folded and tied up, in what i found out later was a park. Police found me after someone heard my screams for help." Four now has tears rolling down his cheeks. "So my dad-" I choke, before a huge sob escapes. Four holds my in his lap, as I sob into his chest, ignoring the pain it causes my back. He rubs my back, and says soothing things. After a while of me sobbing, I gather my strength and continue. "My dad, when he found out my mom and Caleb were dead, he said it was always my fault. He said i killed them. So he..." I sigh and turn around, lifting my shirt above my head, reveling the scars. He gasps and runs his fingers over everyone. "But you wore crop tops every where. How come the scars didn't show." "One, my long hair. Two, its called being really freaking good with makeup." He laughs. "But the text said your parents were moving. But its only your dad?" I smile at his curiosity. "Well, having a friend like Chris, I changed it so when she snooped in my phone, which she did, she wouldn't ask me why I didn't have my mom's number. So she did ask me why i only have one number for my parents. I said they shared a phone. That's probably why you saw the texts as my PARENTS are moving not just my dad." He nods. I slip my shirt back on and look at his big blue eyes for a while. They look like miniature oceans crammed into a little space that is his eyes. I could drown in them if i stay here all day. He stares, into my eyes too. We both start leaning in and our lips are inches apart, when my stomach growls. Damn it! "We, um, better go before, you know, Chris gets to wondering where we, um are." I say, scratching my neck. Stupid stomach! "Y-yeah. We better." He lifts me into the wheel chair, and head to breakfast.

After I shovel down a ton of food, which quickly shuts up my kiss blocker of a stomach, I call Chris. "Is it time for..." She gets a fork and makes a face. "Dress up Tris Time!" She yells like a game show announcer. "Well, yes but hopefully millions of people won't have to witness the horror of you getting me in a thong and push up bra because we all know that's what you are going to make me wear as underwear." I say, looking around for hidden cameras. "Ok ok. lets go." She says, laughing as she rolls me to the elevator .

**TIME SKIP TO SCEEWL! (Sorry, I like saying 'school' as 'sceewl')**

Chris skids to a halt, in front of the school curb. Four and I are hanging on to each other for dear life. "Were here!" Chris says in a singsong voice. "Oh thank god!" I yell, Four running out and kissing the ground, while i open the door and keep yelling hallelujah, making us look like we belong in a insane asylum. "Calm your tits, i will let Four drive us home." Says Chris. Four unfolds my wheel chair from the back, and rolls it up to me. He picks me up, which always looks weird to me, and gently sets me down. "You ready?" He asks, probably meaning that i am going to be bombarded with questions. "I am as ready as i will ever be." I say. He nods, and starts to wheel me up to the door.

I close my eyes, ready to be bombarded. He opens the door, and i hear nothing. Are we late to school? I open my eyes and gasp. "Welcome back Tris!" Everyone yells. I smile. People have ballons with, "Welcome Back!" and, "We Missed You1" Written on them. Two people are even holding up a huge banner that says "We All Missed Our Favorite Shadow!" I laugh at the banner. " Do you like it?" Whisers Four. I nod, tears rolling down my cheeks from how the school missed me. "You should have heard Ce-Ce when we said you were in the hospital with a broken back, arm and leg. She laughed." Said Uriah, magically appearing out of the swarm of students. I frown. Ce-ce is a butt hole. "But then when Four texted me and said we were gonna do this because you had checked out of the hospital, and i announcer it to the school, Ce-Ce went ballistic. She said, "Why should she get a huge celebration just because she is getting out of the hospital! I broke a nail in gym, and had to leave early to go to the shop, and all i got were compliments on my nails!" Uriah says, making a high-pitched voice, trying to impersonate Ce-Ce. I crack up. Stupid Ce-ce. "What do you think of this party!" Says Zeke, pretending to be drunk. I laugh again. "It's perfect." I say looking at Four. "Come here." I say to Four. He leans in a little. "Closer." I say. He leans in more. "Closer!" I yell. He comes really close this time. "I wanna tell you something." I say. He nods. I crash my lips into his, starling him. But he kisses back after a moment. The entire party of student erupts in cheers. Even the teachers, who would usually have been breaking up any kissing scenes in the hall, are cheering. I pull away after a minute, and so does Four. I place a hand on his cheeks. We are both smiling and everyone is still cheering. "I think i love you...Tobias." I whisper. His eyes widen. "Bea?" I smile and nod. I knew i had known those blue eyes. "Oh my god Bea it's you." He hugs me. "Bea, I think I love you too." We hug, as the entire school erupts in cheers again. Maybe the posters won't mock me now.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!Sorry i am a big lovey-dovey freaking love fan. Anything to do with love, i love. Anyway, again i am so so so so so so so so so so so SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry i dint' update before the trip, something came up and i didn't have time. hopefully this makes up for the week i missed. Again PLEASE READ MY NEW BIO, THERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO READ IN IT.**

**Embrace the Weird**

**-Trissypoo64 **


	9. Chapter 9 Games and a Kidnapping

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you for all the comments! Here is another chapter. But just to warn you, it's not going to be at all like last chapter. Let us just say, that if you liked the whole love thing, then I am sorry for you when you read this chapter. You are going to hate me. **

********************* IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!************************

**Ok so I am thinking about changing my name. My current name is a little old, and I found a better one I like. The name I am thinking about changing Trissypoo64 is:**

**SuicidalCupcake.**

**I don't know why, but that name has always struck me as cute. And a little weird. But i am weird! My catchphrase even says: Embrace the Weird! Anyway leave a comment about what you think about me changing my profile name. Do you guys want me to? Not want me to? Or pick another name other than SuicidalCupcake? Please leave a review telling me what you think. ;) **

*********************IMPORTANT MESSAGE IS OVER***********************

**Tris's POV (A month after the kiss and surprise party)**

I step out of the car, still a little wobbly. I just got my back brace off today along with all my other casts. Thank god! Those were annoying. I lean on Tobias a bit, as I walk, because with every step, I feel like I am going to fall. "Whatcha doin?" Asks Tobias, smiling down at me. "Leaning on you because I feel like I am going to fall." He nods, still smiling. We walk into school, and are bombarded by the gang. Well, the gang mostly bombards me. "You got your back brace off! Does it feel weird not having it after having been in it for a month?" Says Chris, jumping up and down, giddily with excitement. I nod, laughing at her giddiness. "Who wants to skip school and go to our house for some games?" Says Zeke and Uriah. A chorus of okays goes through our group. We all jump back in our cars and follow Zeke and Uriah to their house.

We pull up to their house and I gasp at their monster of a house. "Wow guys. You have a hugs house!" I say. "You've been here before." Says Uriah. "The party, remember?" I nod. "But i didn't notice how big it was." He nods. "Come on!" Yells Zeke, frustrated. We run to him. "What is it?" Says Marlene. "I broke my key in the lock!" Says Zeke, groaning. "Let me try." Says Four. He looks at the part of the key stuck in the lock, and puts the other part in and tries to turn. Nothing. "Let me." I say. Everyone looks at me. "Back up." I say. They all take a couple steps back. I walk up to the door, and round house kick it while yelling. It falls of its hinges and falls to the floor. "Hey!" Says Zeke. "I'll buy you another one." I say. We walk in, everyone still astonished at my door breaking skills. We walk into the game room, and we gasp. It has soft looking lavender beanbags, with soft yellow walls, white carpet, and many lavender and blue accessories. I run to the softest looking beanbag and flop down in it. I sigh as i sink into the plush, cloud heaven that this seat is. "Man! I wanted the silk beanbag!" Says Uriah, while crossing his arms and pouting like a four year old. So thats what this soft heaven of a seat is. Silk. I like it. "Ok, we are going to play...Finish the Lyric!" We all give Zeke a questioning look. He sighs. "Finish the Lyric is where someone gives a line from a song, but you leave out some words. Then who ever gets the words right, gets to say a line. ok?" We all nod. "Tris, you go first." I nod. I think for a minute then a song pops into my mind. "You wanna hot blank? You blank a Bugatti? You wanna a blank? You better blank blank." Everyone thinks for a minute, until Chris yells, "You wanna hot body, you wanna Bugatti, you wanna Maseratti, you better work bitch! It's Work Bitch by Brittney Spears!" I nod. Chris thinks for a minute then says, "I'd like to blank my blank believe, that blank earth blanks slowly. It's blank to say I'd rather stay blank when I'm blank, cause blank is never as it blanks." What? I don't even know what she's saying. "I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns, slowly. It's hard to say that id rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Cause everything is never as it seems." Sings Marlene. "A.k.a Fireflies by Owl City!" Oh! I smile. "I love that song! I used to sing it so much, that my brother duck taped my mouth shut." Everyone howls with laughter. "Ok, ok. I am sick of this game. It's boring already! Truth or dare anyone?" We all nod, with a few people saying, "yeah, ok." Zeke's eyes scan the crowd, landing on me. Shit. "Tris. Truz, or Dare?" He says, in a fake and scary German accent. "Truth, and i swear to go, if you say it Uriah, you will never have kids." His mouth snaps shut. "Are you and Four a thing?" I look at Four, who shrugs. "I don't know if we are or not." Zeke looks surprised. But you to kissed in front of the whole school!" We did, didn't we? "I don't know." I turn to Four. "You wanna be a thing?" He nods. "Ok, we are a thing." Everyone cheers. I just blush. I look at Four, who is smiling down at me. I smile back, and peck him on the lips. All the girls go ballistic with, "Aww!" While the guys fake gag. I laugh at their reaction. "Ok, Chris. Truth or dare?" She looks at the ceiling at thinks for a moment. "Dare." She shrugs. "After every sentence, you have to say 'in my bed'." Everyone laughs except her. She just groans. "Fine." I give her a look. "In my bed." She grumbles, making everyone howl with laughter even more.

After we finish our laughing fits, and made a promise to Chris to not laugh at that any more, we continue the game. "Uriah, Truth or dare in my bed." Giggles erupt from us all. "You promised guys!" I sigh. "We know. But it's so hilarious we couldn't help ourselves." She smiles. "Dare." Says Uriah. "knock on a neighbors door, and says "Would you like to buy a used tampon?" He nods. "Give me a tampon." Chris digs in her purse, and pulls out a tampon. "Why do you have an extra tampon in your purse?" Says Uriah. "Uriah, honey." Starts Chris, putting a hand on Uriah's shoulder. "Has no one told you what happen to a woman every month?" We all crack up at Uriah's face, which goes blood red from embarrassment. "Just give me the stupid tampon." He grumbles, while snatching it from Chris's hand. He walks upstairs, and goes to the pantry. We all give each other questioning looks. After about two minutes, he immerges from the pantry, holding the tampon, which now has red on it. We all laugh. "How did you do that?" I ask between laughter. "Food coloring." He smiles. He skips to the front door, and swings it open, leaving it open for us to be able to see him do the dare. Uriah skips to the house straight acroos from us, and turs left. He now walks up to the house on the left us the house across from us,a dn rings the door bell. "uh-oh." U hear Zeke says. "We all turn to him questioningly. "That's where the sex offender lives. I guess Uriah forgot." We all stifle laughs. the door swings open, and the man says something we can't hear. After a minute of them talking, the guy pulls out his wallet, and hand Uriah a five dollar bil. Uriah hand him the tampon and skips back to us. The guy closes the door, looking at the tampon. When Uriah stops skipping in front of us, he holds out the five to Zeke. We all fall on the ground laughing so hard. "What's so funny?" He asks, looking at us like we are crazy. "Dude. That was the sex offender, Marti's house!" Zeke says, still cracking up. Uriah blushes and grumbles, " Lets finish the game." We all race back to the game room, hoping to get the silk chair. I flash past everyone, and jump into the heavenly chair. Everyone groans ans sighs and some even say, "No fair." I smile. "All's fair in game and war."

Uriah's eyes scan the crowd, looking for a victim. His eyes land on me. "Tris, Truth or dare?" I think for a minute. "Dare." An evil grin spreads across his face. "Run down the street, yell/singing, "I'm a goffygoober, rock! From spongebob." I nod, and race out the door. I start at the end of the street, and start walking down the street as if I am on a runway fashion show. I start yell/singing, while everyone starts laughing at me. Then a black van with tinted windows races down the street, at pulls up next to me. Three people grab me and stuff me in the back. Before the doors close, I yell "Four!" Then a striking pain hits my head, and I black out.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I will update sometime in the next few days. Sorry I did not update this one sooner, I will be honest...I was too lazy. Anyway, please review on whatcha think about me changing my name!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Torturing

**Hey guys! So I got a review saying that I was missing some characters. Hopefully this chapter will have all the people of the gang who were missing. Also I am going ahead and changing my name to SuicidalCupcake! Oh, someone might have that name already, so I might add 64 after it, because you all now I am a HUUUUUUGE Divergent fan. So any way, here is the chapter. I know I am evil for the cliffhanger. MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Four's POV**

We all hold in giggles as Tris walks out the door, getting ready to do the dare. She starts at the end of the street, and slowly starts to, 'Walk down the runway' and yell/sing the 'Goofeygoober' song. When she is about a third of the way down the street, in a flash a black van with no license plate drives up, and three people grab her and stick her in the back. Everyone gasps. "Four!" She yells. I run towards the van, but it speeds off, kicking dust, dirt and small pebbles at me. I stand there for a minute, until I run to a car. I don't car which car it is, I just jump in it. I search for the keys in a hurry, until some plop in my lap. I look over at Lynn. "Go get her. Now." She says. I nod, and start the car. I just noticed its a Jaguar. I Back up into the street and floor it, not caring if I am going over the speed limit. I have to get Tris back.

**Tris's POV**

The entire back of this van is cold metal, and tinted rear windows. I look at the windows, and then my arm restraints. "Yer not gonna escape ya know." Says one of the guys. They are all wearing ski masks, so I can't tell who they are. "Who says?" I says, confident i will get out of this problem. Somehow. "Says us. We are about double your size, and much stronger than you will ever be." Says another. Wait. That one's voice is familiar. In addition, the scent that comes off him is also familiar. Lemon grass and sage. Where do I know that? One of them reaches over, Forces my head back with my hair, and ties a blind fold on. "Help!" I yell as loud as I can. "No ones gonna find ya. Ever." The other one says, and bangs my head against the metal of the van knocking me unconscious.

I wake up in a small, empty metal room. My hands are unbound, and I no longer have a blind fold on. Out of my peripheral vision, I see a small, red, blinking light. I look over, and there is a small camera. So I am being recorded? That's relaxing. Note the sarcasm. I stand up, and look for a door. But there is no handle, only a small mail slot sorta slit. I put a few fingers through to see what's on the other side. Someone jerks something metal at me, it touches my hand, and a strong, painful electric shock surges through my body. I fall on the floor, twitching from the shock. I lay there for a minute, twitching for a second still. The metal slot opens, and someone dumps what I assume is food, and a pinkie size Tupperware container with water on the floor. I make a disgusted face. "Get used to it." Someone says. "'Cause that's all you're gonna ever get." The person laughs and closes the metal mail slot. I crawl in a corner, and lay my head on the floor. There is no bed, so I guess I am sleeping on the floor. Four please get here soon.

**Four's POV (A week later)**

I sit in the office of Director Derrick, the head of the FBI. Tris has been missing now for a week now. We have had the FBI on her case for three days now. I sit there, twiddling my thumbs nervously. I haven't eaten, or slept since she was kidnapped. I just can't when I don't know where she is, or what's happening to her. What if their _touching _her, or... other things? I shudder at the thought. If they are, I will personally rip there hearts out, while they are still _alive_. I look at the picture on Director Derrick's desk. It's him and a woman at the beach that I assume to be his wife, considering he is kissing her. I sigh. I miss Tris, and the feeling of her next to me, her soft small hand in mine, her soft lips on mine. Tears gather in eyes, and one escapes. The door opens, and I wipe it away. I stand up, and look at him with hopeful eyes. He shakes his head. I collapse in the chair, closing my eyes, trying not to cry. "You really should eat you know." HE says. I shake me head, and walk to the door. "I should tell you Four..." He starts. I turn around so he knows I have his attention. "We have checked street light cameras, and we saw the van heading in the country." Hope returns. I know I really shouldn't have so much hope, because if something goes wrong, then I will shatter like glass being dropped on the ground. But she could be out there. More importantly, she could be ok. "The only thing we have to do now is find her." He says. And find her we will.

**Tris's POV (Same day as Four's POV above.)**

The door opens, and the same big, muscular man walks in with a knife in his hand. "Fun time." He says, in the same deep voice as everyday. He pushes me to the ground, and starts cutting. I don't scream, because I learned the hard way that screaming means more cutting. This man has come to my cell everyday for the past five days and tortured me. It still hurts like a bitch, but I am somewhat used to it now. He finishes by doing something new. He stabs me in the stomach. Now I scream. The pain worsens with every heartbeat. Blood pours from the gash. He knocks on the door with a special knock. The door opens, and slams shut. I have tried to memorize the knock, but it changes with every session. I try to take off my shirt after five minutes of bleeding, and wince in the process. When I finally get it off, I tie it around my cut, tight, trying to lessen the blood flow. My vision gets spotty, and I realize I am probably going to pass out from blood loss. I try to stay awake as long as possible, but soon blackness takes over my vision and my mind floats into drifting darkness.

**I am evil aren't I? ;) I will actually probably update sometime tonight, because I can't tomorrow. I will be going to Orientation Day at school, which is just like a meet the teacher, but it is actually my first year in middle school. I went to sixth grade at an elementary school, so I am REALLY nervous. Could someone leave a comment to reassure me about middle school? I am soo scared for it. ;(**

**Anyway, i will update in the next hour. Thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Note from Zeke

**AN: Here is the promised chapter to make up for me not updating tomorrow. Oh, and MY STORY HAS REACHED 50 REVIEWS! Thank you everyone of my reviewers and followers and favoriters. Without you guys, I wouldn't be here. Here are some random shout outs:**

**sushi8162: Thanks. I think I will fit in perfectly with the weirdo-nerds if there are cliques XD**

**Guest: Thanks. It's good to know that one more person likes my story.**

**Loyaldeer: I know. I feel bad about writing Tris getting tortured. Thanks for the reassurance about middle school.**

**poseidon's hufflepuff daughter: thanks. I know what you mean. I am 13, but only 4'9. So I am betting I am going to be the shortest. I know what it is like. But seniors shouldn't be a worry. Besides, it's not like they are Godzilla, right? **

**SK92Divergent: Thanks. Yeah, I bet it is more fun. I mean, for god's sake in elementary school you had to have **_**safety **_**scissors. Really? Even in FIFTH GRADE we had to have them. I am looking forwards to having regular scissors. Cause, do you walk into a company's office, and see all the adults using pink, blue and other color safety scissors? NO! **

**mileyismyhorse: Thanks. I guess I am just worried more about friends and embarrassing my self than actually the school. But I will already have friends from my old school there, and I am known for my weirdness. ;)**

**Guest: Yeah, sorry it is kinda disturbing... But I am still doing it. So if you don't like it, then don't read this chapter. Cause it gets a little M.**

******WARNING! FOUR"S DREAM GETS A LITTLE M RATED!******

**Tris's POV (Three weeks into her being kidnapped)**

I jerk awake as the usually slop they call food hits the floor. "Bon appetite sweetheart." Says the dude, laughing at his comment. "Fuck off." I say, sick of peoples comments. "What did you say to me?" He says, deadly low. "I...said...fuck...off." He is silent for a minute, until her whistles. The door opens, and the usual man who tortures me, walks in. However, this time, he doesn't have a knife or gun. He has a metal rod, with the end red from heat. "Should have kept your mouth shut." He says, while walking towards me. I scoot with every one of his steps towards the wall. I scoot, until my back hits the cold metal. I still have my shirt tied around my stomach, from where he stabbed me two weeks ago. He crouches down, until we are nose to nose, and says, "Around here, you'll learn to keep yer mouth shut, or you pay the price." He drives the metal rod clean through my left thigh. I cry out in agony, as the metal rod sizzles, and sears the inside of my leg. He pulls it out, and smiles at my agony. "Lay on yer stomach." I do so, not wanting any more torturing than I need. He lays the rod sideways, so that it lies on my skin. I scream again, as the rod sizzles my skin. After about ten minutes of him burning me with the rod on my thighs, stomach and back, he gets up to leave. "Here's a hint for ya, if you don't want that to happen again...Lose the attitude sweet heart." He slams the door, leaving me in the corner. Tears spill out from my eyes. Four...where are you?

**Four's POV (Same day as Tris's rod torturing) **

I shoot up from bed, panting and drenched in sweat. I sigh. It was only a dream

**Four's dream**

_I am standing in an empty, white, room, with Tris tied to a bed. "Four!" She yells. I try to move, but my feet feel like they are glued to the floor. "Four help me!" She says, fear glitters in her grey/blue eyes. A door opens, reveling a man. He walks towards Tris, a smirk playing on his lips. "Four!" She yells, struggling against the restraints. I try to move, but I cannot for some reason. I open my mouth to try to tell her I can't move, but nothing but air comes out. He man pulls out a knife, and twirls it in the air, in front of Tris. He scowls, and stabs her in the thigh. She screams in pain, and a tear escapes her eye. He pulls it out of her thigh, and stabs her in the stomach. Again, she screams. The man cuts her wrists, and her precious blood drips down her hands, and splatters on the floor, contrasting from the white that is this room. She is paler than she was. Her takes out a gun, and aims it at her. now I can't see his face. He puts his finger on the trigger, and turns to me. I gasp. it's HIS face. The man of my past. The devil of my past. "This is for your own good." He pulls the trigger._

**End of Four's dream**

A hand touches my shoulder, and I jump. I spring to my feet, on the opposite side of the bed from the hand. "Whoa, dude. Calm...down." Says Zeke. I sigh. "Sorry Zeke. I had a nightmare and you freaked me out." He nods, and sits down. "You wanna talk about it?" He says. I sigh, and flop down on the bed, staring at the beige ceiling. "No, not really." I say. He nods in an understanding way, and walks to the door. Before he closes it, something falls out of his pocket. "Zeke something-" But he already closed the door. I stand up, and walk to the door, picking up the note in the process. I peek my head out the door, and look both directions. However, Zeke is nowhere in site. I close the door, sit on the edge of the bed, and unfold the note. It reads:

They are hiding something from you. Meet me by the lobby fountain at midnight, tonight. Don't tell anyone, and make sure no one follows you. Burn this note after you read this.

-Zeke

What are they hiding from me?

**So Sorry guys that it is so short, but again this was just a chapter to make up for not update very soon tomorrow. Again thats for all the comments, and again sorry for the short chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Meeting With Zeke

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks you everyone for all the reviews, and follows, and favorites. I know I said I would not update today, but Orientation Day ended sooner than I thought, and I got a good idea. Therefore, here is the next chapter! You get to find out what the FBI is hiding from Four. **

**Four's POV**

I set my alarm for 11:30 so I can meet Zeke. I flop on the bed, and stare at the ceiling. _What are they hiding from me?_ I stay awake for who knows how long, until I feel my eyes close. I jerk awake when the alarm clock beeps. I groan, and trudge to it. When I shut it off, I yawn and rub my sleep-filled eyes. I stop when I realize why I am up so late. I run to the closet, and fling a black t-shirt off its hanger, and on me. I then grab some pants and do the same. I quickly grab my black sneakers, and tie them up. I stand up, and turn to the door, I walk to it and put my hand on the doorknob. _What if this is a set up? What if they wanted to see if I am stable anymore, and when I show up they will know I am not stable._ I take a deep breath and slowly open the doorknob. I peek my head out the door, and look both ways hurriedly. I lock the door, making sure the click is as quiet as possible. I tip toe to the lobby, watching my back every couple of steps. When I reach the corner that connects to the lobby, i quickly look both ways, and step into the lobby. "Did you make sure no one followed you?" I nod. The figure takes off the hood. It's Zeke of coarse. "So what are they hiding from me?" He sighs. He gestures for me to sit on the bench. I walk over, and plop down on the bench. Zeke sits next to me. "The FBI knows who kidnapped Tris." What!? They didn't tell me? "Why wouldn't they tell me? How did you find that out? Who is it?" I ask, flabbergasted. " They didn't want you to freak out, and Google map them or something, second-" "Them?" I say, even more confused. "It's three guys. Peter from school, Al from school, and some guy named Drew." I clench my fists in anger. I can understand Peter he has always been evil. But Al? "Anyway second, I over heard them talking about them. You're not going to like their reputation." I feel my face turn red in anger, and I am huffing out my nose. "What's their reputation?" I says, spitting it out like venom. "They kidnap girls, and then sell them to other men like slaves. It's an illegal business that has been going on for generations. But the only problem is..." He cuts off. "What?" I says, pretty much about to explode from anger. "They move so often that no one in history has ever caught them. There is even a saying about them. it says 'Keep your women safe, because If the Women Mafia gets them, they are as good as dead." That was the last straw. I punch the wall with all my might, causing my arm to go straight through, and come out the other side. "Dude!" Zeke whisper yells, probably scared someone heard. "No one is going to be up this time of night." I say "Unless some of us are having a late night meeting." A voice says. "Dude, it sounds like it's coming from the other side of your arm." I carefully draw my arm back, seeing my knuckles are bloody, and I scraped myself on my arm from the broken wall pieces. Zeke and I peer through the hole, only to see a room full of FBI agents. "Next time you're going to discuss in secret the capturers of Mrs. Prior, I suggest you do it in one of your rooms." Shit.

**Tris's POV**

I jerk awake when the door flies open. "Come on." Says a deep voice. I look up, and see Peter looking down on me as if I am a pathetic piece of shit. "We are going on a little trip." He says, an evil smirk playing on his lips. Uh-oh.

Peter walks behind me, with two guards holding AK-47s. He leads me to a door, where he shoves me in the back of a car. He sits down in the front passenger seat, and the two guards sit next to me, cramping me between them. I don't say anything, knowing every word I say means punishment. We pull up to a dock; a large yacht is in sight. "Get her on board." Says Peter, opening his door, and heading to the trunk to get something. The guards shove me out the door, making me land on the hard pavement. "Get up." Says Peter. I stand up, and try to wipe the dirt of me, but Peter slaps me. "Get used to being dirty." He says, smirking. I shiver at the thought of what he means by that. He shoves a small bag of stuff at me. "Put this on when you get to your room." I grab the stuff, and the guards lead me to my room.

I walk in to the 'room' which is actually just a janitors closet. There are other women here. They all look at me, with fear-filled eyes. I see a old, almost broken vanity place. I walk over, and dump out the contents of the bag in the light of the vanity mirror. I gasp. The bag consists of skankey underwear and makeup. I look at the bra. It is an A size push up bra that barley covers anything, and I tiny thong. I look around, and see that almost all the other women in her are in only underwear too. The saddest thing is, some are at least 30, while the youngest looks to be 13. I take off my shirt and bra, slipping on the push up. I turn towards the wall, and slip off the panties, and slip on the thong. I go to the vanity mirror, and start on makeup. I do simple since there is no occasion. I am being forced to do this. When I am done, I leave my clothes and the makeup in the bag in a corner. I sit down with the rest of the women and girls', fearing what is going to come next.

**Hey guys, sorry it's so T and M rated and short. But i promise in the next two chapters it will be better. Anyway I am having another contest. YAY! (Everyone yells) So the contest is a...Drum roll please... Make Your Own Character! So all you have to do is fill in the information below in a PM message to me or a review. The best and most original character gets to be in the story! YAY! Here is the information needed:**

**Full name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Eye Color;**

**Hair Color:**

**Face Shape: **

**Face Details: (Like freckles, moles, scars, wrinkles. high cheekbones, ect.)**

**Body: (Like breast size, curvy hips, no curves, ect)**

**Personality: **

**Interesting fact:**

**So please enter, and you may win! There is only one winner though. So cross your fingers! Good luck!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Unexpected Rescue

**An: I'M SOOOO SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN FOREVER!. My mom's computer somehow got a virus, and it's pretty bad. I use her computer to write these fanfic chapters, so she had to upload her Microsoft Word to this computer I am using. Plus, to be honest, I was lazy and didn't want to before her computer shut down unexpectedly... We all have those lazy days. Sorry. Ok so the winner of the contest is...**

**yssajeq with Jasmine! It was hard to pick just one, because everyone's was awesome, and original, but I picked this one. Don't fret, there will be more contests in the future. Enjoy!**

**Tris's POV**

It's been about three hours since I was put in this room with the other women and girls. There are about thirty of us in here, and only one bathroom. It sucks. "2:00 am." Says a girl. One of the girls had a watch when she was put in this room. We call her the Time Man. She tells us the time every times the clock ticks to an hour. Well, except when she falls asleep. I walk over to her, and slid down the wall. "How long have you been in here?" I say, not looking at her, but just staring at the ceiling. "Three days." She croaks, voice raspy from the lack of water. I nod. "I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Elaine Qualley." I turn my head slowly to look at her. She looks to be seventeen, about 5'5, and looks like she weighs around 135lbs. I can kinda make out in the dim light of this room that she has hazel colored eyes, brown hair about past her shoulders, a round face, freckles and high cheekbones. She seems too pretty to have to be in here. She is also very curvy. She has broad hips, and a bra cup size I guess to be a C-cup. "I'm Tris. Tris Prior." She smiles. "Well look at us, we sound like James Bond." We chuckle. For a girl in such shitty conditions, she still looks to the bright side. I sit for a minute, until she says pretty loud, "3:00 am." _Times flies_. I sigh, and lean my head back against the wall, hoping Four will get here soon. I jump when I hear a quiet gun shot go off. Apparently so does the other women and girls, because everyone's gazes shoot to the door, wondering what the commotion is about. Another quiet shot is fired, no wait...two. I hear a bang coming from the door. All of us gasp in fear, wondering what's coming. Another bang, and another. Each bang, shakes the room we are in. Finally the door gives out, and dust swarms the room. We all cough, and swipe at the air, trying to see who is at the door. There stands a silhouette of a man, tall and muscular holding a gun. We all shake in fear, looking at the gun. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Says the voice. I scrunch my face, questioningly. That voice, it's familiar. Too familiar. "Four?" I ask. All the girls and women turn to me, as I stand up. "Tris?" I gasp, and run to Four, catching him off balance as I tackle him in an embrace. We both fall to the floor; I land on top of him. "You found me!" I say, a smile spreading across my face. "Yeah I did." We both stare at each other, smiling. His smile fades and he hurries to get up. I get up too, looking at him questioningly as he looks around with his gun pointed. All the women and girls run out of the room like someone opening a door to a flooded room, and the water spilling out all at once. "What's wrong Four?" He peeks around the corner, aiming his gun too. "The ship is crawling with people, criminals to be specific." He reaches into his coat that I just noticed he is wearing, and pulls out a gun. "Here. It's a .22 magnum. It's loaded, and ready to shot. All you have to do is pull the trig-" The gun bangs, and shoots from my hands, startling me. Four whips around, looking at me. "Trigger." He finishes. An alarm starts ringing on the boat, and shuffling of feet can be heard coming from above us. "Why did mine make a huge bang, and yours was quiet?" He shows me his gun, which has some sort of white tube looking thing on the end. "It has a silencer." He says. "Freeze!" Says someone, making our heads whip in the direction the voice came from. There stands a man, with a gun aimed at us, and two other men surrounding him. Four and I sprint to the other end of the hall, which is at least thirty feet away. It's a long hallway. The sound of shots being fired and panging off metal, rings in my ears. We are about there, when a pain that is unimaginable shoots through my right side. I suck in air, my vision blackening at the edges. We reach the other end, and pin to the wall. My breaths are ragged, and small. "Everyone ok?" Says a voice to my left. I turn and see Uriah, with Zeke trailing behind him, they both wield guns. "Yeah I'm ok." Says Four. I put my hand on my side, wincing at the pain it shoots through my body, and pull my hand back looking at it. It's caked with blood. "Tris has been shot." Says Zeke. All of them run to my side to help. My legs give out under the pain, and Four catches me. "Tris stay with us." Says, Zeke. He's now blurry, and wobbly. I see them doing something. I can't tell. I cant see much, with my wobbly blurry vision, now black pretty much everywhere. "Tris." Echo's Fours voice. "Stay with us." Those words echo through my head, and in my ears. _Stay with us, stay with us, stay with us._ I can't keep myself awake any longer, and I slip into darkness.

**Four's POV.**

I can't believe she got shot. I should have let her go first when we had run down the hall. Then I could have taken the shot for her. I see her go limp, and start to panic. "Oh my god she's dead! She's Dead guys! She's dead!" I says, sobbing the last line. Uriah slaps me hard in the cheek. "Get a hold of your self man!" Zeke puts two fingers up to her neck, presumably on her pulse. "She's still alive, but just barley. Her heart beat is weak and slow. She's lost too much blood. If we don't get her out of here, she could..." He trails off. "Die." I finish. I gently pick her up, looking at how pale she is, and the huge pool of her blood that is on the ground. "Wait." I say, laying her back down for a second, away from the blood. I take off my shirt, and rip it in half. I gently lift her frail waist, and tuck one end of my ripped shirt under her, and pulling it over. I tie it tight, just enough to stop some of the blood, but not enough to crush her. "Ok, now we can go." They nod, jogging to the end of the hallway, checking if it's clear while I gather her in my arms. It's going to be hard to shoot with her in my arms. They nod, indicating the coast is clear. I start to walk out, when shots zing past my head. I duck next to the wall, out of breath from the breath being forced out of me by fear. "I thought you said the coast was clear!" I whisper yell to Zeke, over the commotion of the guns being fired. "It was! They came out of no where like Batman!" Says Uriah. I would normally laugh at a joke of his, but right now we could easily die. Zeke motions with his finger to go. I run down the hall, almost the edge of the boat. People with guns run out in front of us. We gasp, and turn around only to find we are surrounded. Damn. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Lover Boy, and the Idiot Brothers." Says Peter, smirking. "What do you want with us?" I say, feeling Tris stir. I look down at her, and she looks as though she is waking up. "She knows." He says, now frowning and pointing at Tris. He starts walking towards me and Tris, and I back up. I back up, until I hear Peter say, "Take one more step back and you die along with her." I stop walking back wards. "Now it started back in sixth grade. We actually knew each other, but I had blond hair. I dyed it when I came to our school now. So she actually doesn't know she knows me. Anyway I was running for student council president, and she was too along with some other slut named Sam. We all three wanted that spot badly, and when I mean badly, we were spreading around rumors that got so bad, the school canceled the election for a week, to have a talk with us about, 'respecting each other' and that sorta shit. I was mad of course. Well, after a few sessions with the councilor, and promises to behave, the election was back on. I worked hard. I made posters, catchy slogans; everything to win but Tris was always one step ahead. I don't even get that considering that she never talked! The school let her friend tell the speech that Tris wrote! I went harder at winning, promising less homework, more pizza from the cafeteria, but she was too good! She ended up winning, and I was mad. But I wasn't the only one. My dad was mean. He's always been an alcoholic bastard who divorced my mom and demanded custody of me. He was student council president in sixth grade, so he expected me to be. When he found out I lost, he was mad. When he found out I lost to a pathetic, mute girl he was furious. My dad hit me for the first time in my life. He beat me until I swore I was more black and blue than flesh. Now he beats me every time I do something wrong, or lose. He's the master behind this operation, and if I lose the women and girls, he will kill me." He smirks, but his smirk fades as he realizes he just told us he master behind this whole operation. "Hit the floor!" Yells Max. **(Idk if I said he was or not. I just am putting that he is. If I forget something, I am sorry its jus because my head is filled with stuff about middle school)** We all hit the floor, I cover Tris as shots ring through the hall. Groans and screams of agony fill the hall, as people are shot. I duck my head, making sure to cover Tris. "Clear!" Yells Max. I sigh and stand up. "Tris has lost a lot of blood. We need to hurry her to a hospital." I say. Max nods, and we run out onto deck to find the entire crew of the boat in handcuffs. I smile. "So you aren't mad about us punching the wall in on your meeting?" I say. I recalled what happened a couple hours ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Zeke looks at me worried as we sit in the office full of police officers and FBI agents. "What were you doing out in the hall at this hour? There's no point in lying to us." I sigh. "We were meeting up because Zeke said that you were hiding who was behing th operation, and I desperately wanted to save Tris." Everyone looks at each other and starts whispering stuff that Zeke and I can't hear. Everyone looks at us, and Max is about to say something, when one of the FBI agents laptop buzzes. "I got them!' She shouts. Max sprints from his chair to the laptop, leaning down and looking wide eyed. "On other cercumstaces, wed have you arrested." Says Max. I look down, ashamed I will never get to rescue my Tris "But," Max starts. I look up, hopeful. ", We have found Ms. Priors location. She is on a boat. But we'd better hurry. If that boat reaches the gulf of mexico, we can't stop it. We can only do cases in the United sstates." He says, motioning to the other people. "Then let's hurry!" I say._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Max leads Zeke, Uriah, and me still holding an unconscious Tris to a bridge sorta thing that connects the boat to the dock. I smile as we get into the car, thinking that I finally found Tris. Then I remember Tris. "Max, Tris!" I say. He nods, turns on his police lights, and we speed off, turning onto the highway. I look at Tris, and realize she is really pail. "Max, Tris is dangerously pale." He looks in the rear view mirror at us. "I'm going as fast as I can. I don't wanna wreck." I nod, and cradle Tris's limp body tight. "I will never let you go again." I whisper. I feel her move a little. Her eyes move behind her eye lids. _She heard me._ I think. We pull up to the hospital, and everything becomes blurred from there. I remember doctors taking Tris and bringing her behind doors that I wasn't aloud behind. I sit in a chair, as nurses and patients walk by me. But its all blurred, because I am thinking of Tris. I sigh, and run my hands through my hair. _Please let her be ok._

**Again, sorry for not updating, and I made this chapter kinda long to make up for not updating. Please review. They help me know what my fans want me to write, and help me as a writer. So thanks everyone. Please note that due to school, updates will be infrequent. So when I get free time, I will try to update. So sorry and please review! **


End file.
